A Rip in Reality
by Invader Nav
Summary: Thanks to a prize won by acing an 'unusual' test, the characters from Invader Zim and JTHM are thrown into my crazy, fan girl, paparazzi filled reality. Now, we have to go to New York to talk to Jhonen Vasquez himself! And Nickelodeon is suspicious.
1. Test of Insanity

**WHOOOO! The story a lot of my friends have been waiting for is UP! BOOYA! *dances* DANCE WITH ME, PEDRO! *dances with Pedro the dancing skeleton* (Micah and Joy know him!) I'm just going to warn you all, the first chappy isn't too exciting. It's what gets everything started, but there's no characters yet. There will be in the second chappy, though, so no worries! Also, I tried to make the story as similar to my life as possible, but there are some things that aren't the same as in my real life. Here they are: I don't have a computer in my room, and my door doesn't lock. I needed for this to be true for the story to work, so sue me. ... I TAKE THAT BACK! Don't sue me! I'm just 14! Also, you may notice some scenes are similar to my friend Micah the Homicidal Maniac's scenes from her great story 'Field Trip'. Don't think I'm copying her, we talk a lot and we share ideas. I give her permission to use some of mine, so don't flame us. ENOUGH WITH MY TALKING, ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- Do I actually need to put this? I do not own Invader Zim, or JTHM. I do own myself, and I guess I co-own Pedro the dancing skeleton with JoytotheworldDannyPhantom. I am not making a profit off of this, unless Jhonen happens to see it and decides he wants to make it a movie. If that's the case, then I would hug him to no end, and probably get shot with a tazer multiple times. YAY!**

**Chapter One**

**Test of Insanity**

Well, I guess I should explain myself a little. My name's Nav. Well, that's not my real name, but it's the name everyone calls me by, and it's the name you're going to know me by, so deal with it. My last name- NONE OF YOUR BEE'S GUTS! I don't need to be followed by some stalker! I _will_, however, tell you I live in Florida. The reason being so that you realize I am no where near New York. You'll understand later. The day this all started wasn't any different from most other days. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. My sister and I were trying to kill each other...

"Give it back!"

"I don't have it!"

"You lie!"

It was Sunday, and I'd planned on a day of relaxation, writing stories, reading fan fiction and JTHM, and watching Invader Zim, my favorite show.

But of course, my sister had other plans.

I was just minding my own business when my older sister, Jordan, came by and _took_ the notebook I was writing in! Now, let me tell you, writing to me is like air. I can't live without it. If you take away my notebooks, you might as well be taking away my right to live. So I might have... snapped...

The next thing I knew, I'd tackled Jordan to the ground and had pinned her down the same way Dib had pinned Zim in the episode 'Mortos Der Soulstealer'. Oh, did I mention that's my favorite episode? Or that Dib's my favorite character? No. Oh... well then...

My sister may be older than me, (she's 21, I'm 14) but I'm bigger and stronger that she is. "Get the hell off me, you crazy bitch!", she screamed at me. What a wonderful vocabulary. But, I shouldn't say anything. My favorite read, a comic called 'Johnny the Homicidal Maniac', has it where the first thing the main character says is," Where the fuck is the bactine!" Invader Zim and JTHM are made by the same person, Jhonen Vasquez. But we'll get more into that later.

Well, getting back to the story, my sister may not be strong, but she's quick. She instantly shoved herself up from the floor, causing _me_ to fall backwards into the china cabinet. There was a crashing sound as I shattered the glass doors, shards raining down on me. I put my hands over my head to shield myself, and managed to get a few new scratches to add to all my paper cuts.

"Nice one, Nav.", my sister said with a smirk. I stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "This is _your_ fault!" Jordan leaned up against the wall in a relaxed manor. "_You_ broke the china cabinet.", she told me. "_You_ pushed me into it!", I shot back, my nearly purple eyes flashing with anger.

It's true, my eyes look like they're violet. I'm okay with it, since purple's my favorite color. Maybe that's why I like Almighty Tallest Purple more. Most people can't really tell my eye color because I wear glasses. Which I hate. I don't hate my glasses, I just hate the fact people can't tell my eyes are purple. Not only that, but the optometrist told me my glasses were scratch proof. What did they have the next day? A scratch. Those rip-off artists! But back to my point!

I can't believe my sister sometimes! Her logic gives me a headache! Well, so do most other people I'm forced to share a room with at school...

Anyway!

At that moment, my mom came in. Poor Mom. She'd just turned 50, the age all women dread. Not only that, but she had one teenage daughter and one adult daughter, both living under the same roof! There's also our dog, Annabelle, a big Rottweiler. And I swear, she's the biggest dork of a dog you'll ever meet! She can always tell when I'm upset, and she'll come over and comfort me. Between her, my comics, and Invader Zim, I have successfully managed to keep myself from falling into a depression. But my mom only has me for comfort, really. Her life is nonstop stress, what with her job, constant arguments with my step dad, and having to take care of my step grandparents (both of whom are stroke victims). Not to mention the newest blow to my family, my cousin's murder...

But I don't want to get into that right now.

This story is funny, so lets bring back the funny!

"What the hell happened?", my mother cried, struck by the mess she saw. Jordan and I answered at the same time.

"She pushed me!"

"She attacked me!"

My mother took a deep breath and closed her eyes; pinching the bridge of her nose. I felt bad for her. I really did try and be a good daughter. I got good grades, I didn't get into trouble, I did what I was told. But, dammit, Jordan knew just how to push my buttons! She knew exactly what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. And she does it just to piss me off!

"Jordan", my mom started,"What were you doing to break the china cabinet?" "_I_ didn't break the cabinet, Nav did."

"You lie!", I cried, clawing at her like Zim did to Miss Bitters in 'Parent Teacher Night'. Anyone else notice that Miss Bitters is also Squee's teacher in "Squee's Wonderful Big Giant Book of Unspeakable Horrors'?

"What happened?",my mom asked. Her tone implied she was in no mood for bull-shit.

"I was writing 'The Greatest Show Unearthed' and Jordan came over and took my notebook!", I said. "Jordan, give me the notebook.", my mom told my sister, holding out her hand. Jordan gave me a dirty look before giving it to Mom. "You're an adult, so start acting like one.", Mom said sternly.

"Yeah, _Matheney_.", I added. 'Matheney' is Jordan's last name, and she absolutely _hates_ it when I call her that. My sister, brother and I have different last names because we have different fathers. My brother, Eric, is 25 and is the son of my mom's first husband, her second husband being my current step dad, Robby. I could _really_ do without a step dad. He scares me. My mom is such a nice person. She has to put up with so much to ensure my future, and it's hardly recognized by so many. This only proves my belief : The nicest people have the rottenest luck.

"You too, Miss Priss!", my mom said, turning on me. Miss Priss? Yeah, that's the nickname that irks me. Anyone else think it's funny how 'irk' means to annoy, and Zim's an 'Irken', and he always manages to 'irk' those around him?

"What did I do?", I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. "Nav, don't you think you should be interested in more than just your Zir and Gim?", she asked. I felt my entire body tense up.

"It's _Zim _and_ GIR_, Mom!" How could she get their names wrong?

"Whatever their names are.", my mom said, annoyed. "The point is, you're 14 years old, you're getting too old for cartoons."

My mouth fell open. "I'm not too old for cartoons! Not to mention my show needs me more that ever! Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez have _finally_ agreed to make new episodes! We need 5,000 people to call Nickelodeon Studios, and we need all the help we can get!"

"That stupid show is all you care about.", Jordan interjected. I _really_ hate it when she calls my show stupid. "No it's not!", I shot back. "What else is there?", she asked smugly. "JTHM." I gave myself a mental kick for that one.

_Maybe_ I should have chosen my words more carefully.

"Nav, if you don't start getting interested in more things besides your Zir and Gim", my mom said, once again getting the character's names wrong," I'm taking it away."

What? Take them away. How can she take them away?

"Everything in your room that has to do with that stupid comic of yours, or Zir will go away.", Mom told me.

The fact that she _would_ actually take all my notebooks away, my drawings, my comics, plus the fact that she'd said Zim's name wrong again kinda made me lose it. "That's not for you to decide!", I yelled.

Later I would feel guilty for yelling at my mom, but right then, I was too upset to think about that. My mom looked stung, and my heart hurt at seeing her like that. But I wasn't saying sorry. I took my notebook out of her hand and walked into my room, slamming the door shut before tightly locking it. I sighed as I slid down the door. With sad eyes, I looked at my room. My room is a little small, so even when (if) I clean it up, it still looks messy. Everything is so cramped together! And let me tell you, I did _not_ choose the colors. My mom did. She'd picked out blue and green as my room colors.

_Bright_ blue and green.

If I'd had it my way, everything would be black and purple. ... I guess it's good I didn't get it my way.

The walls of my room are an ugly brown, but thankfully I have posters to cover them up. Of course, my mom chose most of them, too. The only ones I'd had a say in were my Nightmare Before Christmas posters and my Mad Hatter poster. The others... My mom must have talked to the other moms at work to get an idea of what I was interested in. She was dead wrong. I'm okay with a few, the Tinker Bell poster, Lady Gaga, Jason Derulo (although I'm not too familiar with him). But she got me an Einstein poster, and it's kinda weird. And not in a good way. Then she seriously goofed. She got me a Justin Beiber poster.

I burned it.

Also, I _seriously_ don't know why I have a bed. I don't sleep, since I have insomnia. I haven't slept in, what, 3,4 months? I don't know, I've lost count. I told my mom that all I needed was a couch, but she was convinced I would 'out grow' my insomnia. I don't think insomnia is something you can 'out grow'.

My bookcases were stuffed with books, most of which I'd already read.

The only thing in my room that really shows my personality is my desk. At any given time there are about 10 notebooks on it, 5 folders full of drawings and story scenes, and print outs. On the top of my desk is a GIR statue I made in art class, more print outs, trophies, and a picture of my best friend, Jak.

No, not Jack, Jak. Weird, right?

There was also my computer, which I'd spent many sleepless nights typing at. Sighing, I got up and walked over to my desk. Picking up all my notebooks and papers, I gently placed them at the end of my bed. As I straightened back up, I noticed my JTHM book. I had the 'Director's Cut', which shows more about the characters, the first drawings of Nny (the 'little' homicidal maniac), explanations on comic covers and more. I was happy to have it, as well as the 'SQUEE' comic, 'now with meanwhiles'. I didn't have 'I feel sick', the comic revolving around Devi, but I knew a lot about it.

I pulled out my desk stool and sat down, turning on my computer while at the same time setting my ipod to 'shuffle'. As I brought up Google and put the words 'Zim fanfiction' in the search engine for the thousandth time, the song 'Breaking the Habit' came on. Signing in, I was pleasantly surprised to see I had 5 messages. I absolutely LOVE getting messages! Clicking on the inbox, I looked at the people who were talking to me. (a few of the names have since changed, but I'll get into that later) Invader Misty, Mia-the-Blind, Invader Min, JoytotheworldDannyPhantom and Penonymous. I clicked on Pen's message, since it was the oldest. I hadn't even read one sentence when one of those stupid pop-up ads showed up.

Those things really piss me off!

Glaring at my computer screen, I was about to skip it when I realized it _wasn't_ an ad.

'Want to test your knowledge on Jhonen Vasquez? Invader Zim? Johnny the Homicidal Maniac? Then test your insanity with the craziest quiz there is!'

I smiled when I read that. I'd taken about 50 of those types of tests, all on Invader Zim and JTHM. And every one of them I'd gotten a 100%. Sometimes the tests weren't that good, but others were pretty difficult. But I'd never come across one on both Invader Zim _and_ Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. "Why not?", I asked myself aloud, before clicking the 'start' button.

"Question one," I said as I read it," what did Nny's shirt say when he said,"It hurts me to look at you." to the girl he killed with a scythe?" I blinked in surprise. 'Wow, really specific question. Not only that, but they're not multiple choice! They're short-answer questions.'

This was something different then an other test.

"No matter, I know the answer." The shirt's logo in that specific box, when he's saying 'It hurts me to look at you.' happened to be one of my favorites. Smiling, I typed in my answer. '777 # of the moose'. Clicking on the 'next' button, I read the second question.

"During what scene in what episode is Dib not wearing his glasses? Easy!", I said, and typed in my answer, which was "The scene when he's waking up in 'Dib-ship rising'. Right before he realizes his clock's blown up and he's late for skool."

'If this test gives specific questions, I will give specific answers.' I thought.

"Question 3, who was Nny killing in the box Jhonen drew on Christmas Eve? What were his 2 nicknames?" I rolled my eyes. "Jimmy, the wannabee homicidal maniac. Also known as 'Mmy' and 'Darkness'.", I answered. These questions weren't that hard.

"Question 4, in which episode does Professor Membrane call Dib by his name? Why does he? What is Dib doing when Membrane says his name?" 'Trick question' I typed 'he doesn't call Dib by his name, he says "This is my son, Dib". It's in the episode 'The sad sad tale of Chickenfoot'. It's because he's giving the world leaders a tour of their house. Dib is eating Chinese food and watching Mysterious Mysteries.' I submitted my answer and was surprised to see something pop up. 'Nice job, you didn't fall for our trick.' I smirked. "Of course not.", I said. "I am NAV!"

Question after question I answered; the farther along I got in the test, the harder they became. I got a few more trick questions, like 'Why did Red say "It wasn't made for you to like it, Purple." in Megadoomer?' It was a trick question because Red and Purple never say each other's names. Or something like 'Why does Nny hit Squee's father with a bat at the end of the last comic?' It wasn't a bat, it was a toy robot. And every time, they'd say 'nice job' for catching it. I hadn't even realized how many questions there were and how late it was until I heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime 12 times, signaling it was midnight!

I'd spent the entire day answering this test!

Looking up at the screen corner, I couldn't believe me eyes. 999 questions! I'd answered 999 questions? Holy crap!

I blinked a few times, unable to comprehend it. It only felt like I'd been on for an hour or two, not all day! It appeared I only had one question left to answer. "Thank Jhonen I'm an insomniac.", I mumbled, clicking to answer the final question.

"Do you have an idea of what you'd look like in Invader Zim/JTHM form?"

That was a different style question. I couldn't help but smile as I answered. "Yes, I have purple hair that touches my shoulders which I keep tucked behind my ears, savor my bangs which hang over my left eye. I have bright green eyes, a long-sleeved black shirt with a winking smiley face on it and lavender and purple striped sleeves, a black skirt, lavender tights and purple JTHM boots." I'd drawn my character (which shares my name, Nav) quite a few times and even put it as my profile picture before. I've been thinking of changing my profile picture back to it. 'Wonder why they would ask that question' I thought. It had certainly never been on any other test I'd taken.

Feeling pretty good about myself, I clicked on the 'finish' button. A moment later, the screen showing my grade popped up. 'Congratulations! A perfect score!' I smiled widely. 'Well of course' I thought 'no test is hard enough for NAV!' I continued reading the screen. 'For accomplishing something no one else has- (was I the first one to ace it?)- you win the privilege of becoming part of even _more_ of the insanity!'

'Wonder what that means' I thought as I scrolled down. 'Your prize will be delivered to you tomorrow at 12:00. Do you accept?'

'What? NO! No I don't accept! I don't want them to deliver a package to me!' I thought, frantically looking for a 'deny' button. I didn't see one. All I saw was a 'yes' button. It seemed my only option was to say yes.

I didn't have a choice.

I hate things where they ask for a phone number or email address. Because you never know who's going to see it. I could be giving this information to a stalker for all I know! I don't need a 'Keef' in my life, thank you very much. Sighing angrily, I clicked on the 'x' button in the top right hand corner to close the window. To deliver something to me meant they would need my address, and there was no way in _hell_ I was going to give that! But when I tried exiting out, it didn't do anything. I don't jump to crazy conclusions easily, so I wasn't bothered.

Yet.

"Computer must have froze.", I told myself, leaning down to turn off the tower, which was under my desk. Holding down the button, I waited until it stopped glowing, signaling the computer was off. "Great", I said sitting back up," it takes forever to restart my compu-" The rest of the word caught in my throat when I saw the monitor.

_It was still on!_

"What the hell?", I whispered. I nervously tapped the top of the monitor, praying for it to turn black. But those words still shown bright on the screen.

'Do you accept?'

'No' I thought as I kneeled down to unplug the computer. Why wasn't the computer turning off? Taking hold of the black cord, I pulled and unplugged the computer. "There", I mumbled, standing back up," now I don't have to worry about- GAH!"

My sentence turned into a yell. "No... no way... it's still... it's still on?", I whispered. The monitor seemed to be glowing brighter than ever. I'd closed the window, turned off the monitor, and _unplugged_ the computer! But still those words shown!

'Do you accept?'

I swallowed thickly as I sat back down. Taking hold of the mouse, I could feel my blood run icy.

The cursor still moved across the screen.

Moving the cursor over to the 'yes' button, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. 'So I give my address so I can have a prize, and I'm stalked for the rest of my life. Wonderful.' Taking a deep breath, I clicked the yes button.

'I accept.'

A moment later, the next screen appeared. 'Great! We'll send you your prize today at 12:00pm.' Oh yeah, it was midnight. 'Have a nice day, Nav.'

I took in a sharp breath. They knew my name? How? Sure, I was signed in, but if it was going by my fanfiction name, then they'd be calling me 'Invader Nav', not just Nav. And they weren't asking for my address, or phone number, or email, or anything! It's like they already knew. As if they didn't need me to tell them.

I heard a 'click', and then I was surrounded in darkness. My ipod had run out of power, so the only sound I heard was the erratic beating of my heart. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Shakily, I got to my feet and walked over to the door. A nice, long shower would calm my nerves.

But I had no idea what I'd just gotten myself into. Little did I know that with one simple 'click', I'd just turned my life upside down. And some character's lives, too.

Everything I thought I knew was about to change.

**WHOOO! First chappy is done! *does a little dance* I know nothing really interesting happened so far, but trust me, it gets better! Next chappy is when the fun **_**really**_** starts! I will try to update every week or every other week. I hope you all are interested in this story! I have the first 6 and a half chappies **_**written**_**, but not typed. If you want to know what happens, review! REVIEW I SAY! OBEY MY FIST! *shakes fist* **

**Next chappy title: Reality Ripper- Part 1**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Reality Ripper Part One

**WHOOOO! Chappy 2 is up! I'm so glad you all like the story so far! Thank you for waiting through the first chappy, which wasn't too exciting, I know. BUT, this is when the fun **_**really**_** starts! I was originally going to have this chappy and the next one combined, but I thought it would take too long to type for people who are impatient (I dare not invoke their wrath!) So, I split it into two parts. This part, part one, is when I get my prize and the Invader Zim cast are sucked into my world. Yay for my curiosity! Also, for story reasons, I gave myself the same last name as my character, Wondermend. I basically am my character, so it doesn't bother me. Oh, and look what I can do now! And a BIG thank you to Tallest Red for the tip. I am thankful! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR JTHM! Jhonen 'Jiggy' Vasquez does. (that is his nickname, I saw so in the JTHM Director's Cut! OH MY GOD!)**

**(subliminal message- I am nice.)**

**Chapter 2: Reality Ripper- Part One**

"Smoke machines."

"Lasers."

"Smoke machines."

"Lasers."

"Smoke machines!"

"Goddammit, it's lasers!"

"Screw you, it's smoke machines!"

My best friend, Jak, thew his hands up into the air. We've had this argument every other day ever since we both saw the first episode of Invader Zim. I'd always thought smoke machines ruled, while Jak loved lasers.

"It's lasers. Plain and simple." he said, turning on his stool to look at the board. I gave him a dirty look. "Smoke machines equal ninjas, and ninjas equal awesome!" I said, folding my arms. It was Monday, and we were in 4th period, Art class. Jak and I shared a table, so this was when we usually had this argument. Of course, the rest of the time we'd just talk, mostly about Invader Zim and JTHM. (he'd also talk about 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake', another show he liked) We were in the back and had the table to ourselves. Yeah, you'd think we'd have something better to argue about. But hey, it's SMOKE MACHINES!

"Nav, Jak, quit talking." our teacher, Mr. Broadway told us as he stopped his lecture on collages.

I'm not kidding, his name is Broadway.

I rolled my eyes at him. You'd think _he'd_ get use to our daily arguments. Guess not. Bored, I started to draw in my sketch book, balancing it on my lap. I'm really good at drawing and I can sketch all the characters from Invader Zim and JTHM near perfectly. I don't like to trace, makes me feel like a liar. Jak looks a lot like a teenage version of Nny, only with blue eyes. (Nny has brown eyes) I never got tired of telling him this. I also never got tired of telling him I knew some fanfiction authors who would go into rabid fan girl mode if they saw him. Yeah, that's how much they look alike.

"What time is it?" I asked him in a whisper, starting to shade in my drawing of Dib. I'd actually been working on this specific sketch for a few days. It showed him standing in front of an adoring crowd, smiling widely, with Zim out of his disguise in a containment chamber behind him. I smiled.

If it's not already obvious, I'm a Dib-fan girl. And damn proud of it, too!

Jak looked over to the door, or, more specifically, the clock above the door. "11:58." he answered. I sighed Jak knew all about the weird test I took last night. About how the computer refused to turn off until I accepted their prize. The prize that I was supposed to recieve at 12:00. In two minutes. Talk about suspense! Jak just thought the creators of the test put the 'prize' thing to freak people out. "I mean, how can they deliver something to you if the don't have your address?" he'd asked me. I knew he was right. It was silly to think I'd get the prize. Especially at school. But ... still.

What if...

"You okay?" Jak asked, startling me out of my worried thoughts. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I answered.

I was lying through my teeth.

I was so nervous!

So anxious!

Staring at the clock, I felt like Zim had in 'Parent Teacher Night', waiting for that minute hand to catch up with the hour hand. I could almost hear a but being squished against it's inner gears.

'Click'

12:00.

Everything seemed to slow down. I took in a sharp breath, waiting for something, _anything_!

"Nav, I know you're anxious to get out of class, but that doesn't mean you have to stare at the clock like a dingo." Mr. Broadway said. The class burst into a fit of giggles as I felt myself begin to blush.

I am not a dingo!

Jak gave me a look as if to say 'sorry', shrugging, before turning back to the board.

That's when the door burst open.

I let out a loud shriek as I fell back off my stool, managing to bang my head on the corner of the table in the process. The class burst out laughing. I even think I saw Mr. Broadway trying not to laugh. 'Yeah yeah, ha ha, go ahead and make fun.' I thought angrily. 'Just remember, I have a voice in my head that tells me to kill people. And it's starting to sound _real_ friendly.'

The man who had entered smiled widely at my art teacher. "Hello Sir, sorry to interrupt." he said. "Not at all." Mr. Broadway said, waving off the man's apology. "What can I help you with?" The man moved a package from under his left arm out into his hands. "Well, I'm looking for a Miss Nav Wondermend. According to my resources, she's in this class this period."

The whole class turned to look at me. My head snapped up at my name being said. "Say what?" The man smiled down at me, slowly making his way to the back of the classroom, where I still sat on the floor, all of the student's eyes following him. The man seemed oblivious to the looks. Upon reaching me, the man held the package out for me to take. "For you, Miss Wondermend."

Uncertainly, I took the package, painfully aware of the stares I was receiving.

Well, that, and the fact my head still hurt like hell.

The brown paper of the box felt smooth, and only two words were printed on it: Congratulations Nav. I made a sound in the back of my throat.

My prize...

"That is all." the man said as he straightened back up and walked over to the door. "You may proceed with your class. Sorry again for the interruption." And then he was gone.

"Well that was ... strange." Mr. Broadway said. "You can open your package on your own time, Nav. But for now, put it away." Standing up, I gently put my prize on my table, refusing to acknowledge my classmates. For a brief moment, I caught Jak's gaze. I could tell by the look on his face that he was just as surprised as I was. And maybe a little scared, too. I know I was. Swallowing thickly, I waited for Art class to end, my eyes never leaving the package.

'Congratulations Nav.'

...

On my way to the buses, I made a quick pit stop by my locker. I'd put the package in there right before lunch, which was after Art. I'd wanted to open it during lunch, but I knew a teacher would probably take it. Hastily, I put my combination into the lock. Hardly taking the time to properly close my locker after I had my mystery prize, I ran to the waiting buses. Taking my seat in the very front (away from all the screaming kids in the back) I tried my best to use my binder to hide the package from suspicious students. My friend, Hannah, came and sat next to me like she usually does if Jak already hadn't taken the empty spot next to me, but I hardly noticed.

I could only half listen to what she said, the suspense of what was in the ominous looking package eating me from the inside out. Jak, disappointed to see Hannah sitting next to me, took the empty seat behind us. Not the best move, since one of the most annoying kids on the bus decided to sit next to him, squishing him against the side of the bus. He didn't look comfortable.

My stop came second, and although the bus ride is only about 15 minutes long, it felt like 15 hours. Questions raced through my mind, so desperately searching for answers I didn't have.

It was killing me!

At last we reached my stop, and I jumped up, eager to get off the cramped bus and into the safety and privacy of my room. I impatiently waited for everyone else to get off before hopping of the bus, completely ignoring the steps. Jak stood by my driveway (which is insanely long, I live on 15 acres of private property. Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again.) waiting for me to catch up. I quickly ran over to him, my heart's fast rhythm of a beat not from my sudden sprint.

"Are you going to watch me open it?" I asked, out of breath. Sighing sadly, Jak shook his head. "I can't, I need to get home. My family's going to visit my grandmother, no joke!" I frowned. Aw man, now I was going to be alone.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

"Call me and tell me what it is, okay." he said. "Kay." I said, my fingers itching to tear open the paper and reveal what was underneath. Jak apologized one last time before running off to his house. Getting a better grip on the package, I ran down my driveway and through the front screen door. Not bothering to close it, I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door. Tossing my school stuff to the floor, I went to work on the paper. It was 4:32, Robby wouldn't be home for about another hour, and Jordan was at a friends.

Plenty of time.

Tossing the bits of paper to the floor, I held up my package, a bright purple and green box with two words on the front.

"Reality Ripper." I said the words to myself, a wave of excitement shooting through my body as the strange name passed my lips. Turning the box in my hands, I read about what it was.

'Ever wish you could meet the characters from your favorite movie? Show? Book? Game? Well, now you can! (that part was kinda cheesy) The Reality Ripper enables anyone to be able to bring their favorite characters to life! With the simple turn of a dial, and pull of a trigger, you'll be talking to your favorite characters in no time! Simply aim the Reality Ripper at the form of entertainment/media with the desired character, fire, and presto! (again with the cheesieness) It's as easy as that! And if you wan't to put yourself into the character's world, then just reverse it! Have fun!"

My mouth fell open in shock, my eyes widening in amazement at what I'd just read. 'Impossible. There isn't something that can do that! ... Is there?' I shook my head vigorously. 'Of course there's not! You can only dream about stuff like that! A device that sucks characters out of their worlds and throws them into the real world! Get serious! Complete fantasy!'

But still...

"It couldn't hurt to try." I said, feeling a grin break out across my face. I eagerly opened the box and pulled out the Reality Ripper. It was surprisingly light, with what looked like green lightning streaking out from the barrel; the rest of the device purple, savor the dial and trigger, which were also green. The surface was cold and smooth. Upon further examination, I noticed the dial settings. 'Rip', 'Return' and 'Reverse'. Rip was to bring them here, return was to, well, return them, and reverse must have been what would put me in their world. Excited, my eyes scanned the room for something to use it on.

'My video games, my books, my movies. There's so many possibilities!' I thought. 'How can I possibly-'

Then I spotted my 'Director's Cut'.

My JTHM.

I'd always wanted to talk to Nny, and if this thing does what it's suppose to, then now I can. Oh great, I was starting to sound cheesy too.

Grabbing the comic off of my desk, I placed it on my bed. With shaking fingers, I set the dial on the Reality Ripper to 'Rip', aimed... and fired. A shock wave went through my entire body. I lost my footing and was sent flying into the wall, my head knocking hard against it in the same spot I'd banged on the art table. Dazed, I looked at the device in my hand.

'That's some kick.' I thought. I then looked at my comic. It looked fine; untouched. 'Good thing it didn't burn it.' I thought. A sudden thought came into my demented head and I was so excited to get out of my room that I forgot to open my door and did a face plant.

Very painful.

In seconds I got my bearings and ran down the hall. Grabbing the remote off of the top of the t.v., I quickly turned it on. My show wasn't on right now, but I'd recorded it. Going to my DVR, I clicked on the first Invader Zim episode I saw. The episode started from the beginning, and I braced myself. Aiming at the t.v., I pulled the trigger back and watched as a green beam of light shot out of the Reality Ripper and into the t.v. screen. No matter how hard I stood my ground, I couldn't withstand the the force of the blast, and was once again sent flying backwards.

Sprawled out on the couch, a picture fell off of the wall and, of course, hit me on the head.

I would, no doubt, have a concussion after this was all over.

But I didn't care. Ignoring the throbbing in my head, I ran back to my room. Smiling, I held the device up, waiting for it to put the characters from the comic book and show into my world.

5 minutes passed.

10 minutes.

15.

I began to get annoyed. Why wasn't anything happening? All the box said to do was to shoot, and it would take care of the rest. So where were my characters? After a moment, I realized what must have happened.

"It was a fake!" I knew it was too good to be true! I angrily threw the Reality Ripper onto my bed. Stalking out of my room, I realized the green beam must have been nothing more than a laser. This only proves my point.

Lasers suck.

**In Zim's world**

Irken Invader Zim gave the bound human a smug look. "Pitiful Dib-worm! Did you honestly think you could break into Zim's base without my knowing? Stupid dirt-child!"

Dib Membrane, inspiring paranormal investigator, was currently tied up with some type of blue, electric rope. If he struggled, he'd get zapped. "You won't get away with this Zim! Gaz will get me out of here! Right, Gaz?" Dib asked his younger sister, who was just sitting on one of Zim's control panels, playing her Game Slave 2.

"Be quiet. The only reason I even came was to see you or Zim get hurt. So either shut up before your annoying voice makes me lose a life on my game, or I'll rip your lips off and feed them to my flesh eating security robots." Needless to say, Dib shut up. Even Zim took a few steps back. "Your sister-unit is a frightening creature." "Try living with her." Dib mumbled, having a rare moment of agreement with the alien. Before Gaz could do or say anything that would most certainly scar the two boys for life, a certain insane, blue-eyed robot ran in.

"Hi Master! Hi Gazzy! Hi Big-headed boy!" GIR cried, stopping in front of Zim, tongue sticking out as he put his doggie-disguise's hood down.

"Zim, shut your robot up. He's almost as annoying as Dib." Gaz hissed. "HEY! GIR is _not_ stupid! He is advanced technology!" Zim shot back. "Okay, one", Dib said, "I am not more annoying than that thing! And two, if that robot is 'advanced technology', then the aliens who made him must be extremely stupid."

This was met with a shoe to the head.

"OW! What was that for?" "Zim's leaders made GIR, you worm-baby!" Zim cried as he marched over to retrieve his boot. "Well that explains it." Dib said with a smirk, only to get hit in the head by Zim's shoe again. "Quit it!"

Smirking, Zim walked back over to the transmission screen. "Now I will contact my Tallest and show them my AMAZING victory over the Dib!" "We get to see the Candymen!" GIR yelled excitedly. Scowling, Gaz turned away from the robot's grating voice.

After pressing a few buttons, the Tallest appeared on the screen. "Hello, Zim." Red said in a bored tone."Greetings my Tallest!" Zim said, oblivious to Red's tone," I have called with good news! I have successfully captured the Dib-filth and the Gaz-creature! PRAISE ME!"

Purple raised an antenna in confusion as Red gave the magenta-eyed Irken a weird look."Um, don't you capture the big-headed human about every other week?" he asked.

"My head's not big!" Dib cried."Well, yes," Zim said, ignoring Dib's outburst," but this time I have his sister-unit as well! "Purple pointed at where Gaz appeared to be on the Massive's transmission screen."Then why isn't she tied up?"

Gaz smirked, not looking up from her game."Because he didn't 'capture' me, that's why."

"SHE SPEAKS LIES!" Zim cried, pointing a gloved finger at Gaz."I didn't tie her up because... uh... she frightens me." It was embarrassing to admit, but all too true.

Purple began to giggle as Red smirked at Zim. "From what I've learned, human females are weak creatures, yet you fear this one?"

At hearing this, Gaz paused her game, a sure sign that you should run. Walking over to the transmission screen, she roughly shoved Zim to the side. Her eyes were open, allowing her to glare at the two taller aliens."Excuse me?"

For a moment, neither of the Tallest said anything. "I just saw my death in her eyes." Purple whispered. He turned, glaring angrily at Red."You shoot me out of an airlock!" "What?" Red said "No I wouldn't! I'm not the one who does that, Pur, you are!"

"Well then why did I see that? Huh! Answer me _that_! Huh!" Red rubbed his temples soothingly. "Ya know, maybe I should shoot you out of an airlock." he grumbled. Purple gasped. "You MONSTER!"

As the Tallest argued and Zim stood in front of the screen ideally, Dib couldn't help but notice the alien looked... strange. Well, Zim looked strange anyway, but right now there was something _off_ about the alien. He looked... faded? No, faded wasn't the word. Zim wasn't faded. What was the word again? Transparent! Zim looked transparent! ... Wait a second, Zim looked transparent?

The more closely Dib studied the short Irken, the more apparent it became. What was wrong with him?

"Well _you_ shoot Irkens out of the airlock all the time!" Red yelled angrily at his co-Tallest. "Yeah, but it's funny when I do it!" Purple shot back. "Sometimes I seriously wonder why having a co-Tallest would be a good idea." Red mumbled, folding his thin arms. "You're mean!" Purple said.

Zim raised his three-fingered hands in the air. "Uh, hello? I'm still here, you know." Sighing, Red turned back to the magenta-eyed Irken. When he had his back turned, Purple stuck his serpentine tongue out at him. "Look Zim, we don't have time for... " Red's voice trailed off as he scrutionized the young Irken. "What's wrong with your hands?"

Confused, Zim lowered his arms and was horrified by what he saw. His hands were dissolving! The looked like sand blowing away in the wind, then dissolving into thin air. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Zim screamed, staring in wide-eyed horror at his hands. Dib couldn't look away from the alien, who was

disappearing right before his very eyes.

"GIR," Zim yelled," help me! I need you to-" He stopped when he saw the robot. "Look at me! I'm turning invisible!" GIR cried happily, showing Zim his hands. They were disappearing, too.

"What form of Earth trickery is this?" Zim screamed, spinning around to glare at a stunned Dib. "What, you think _I'm_ doing this? That's crazy! I'm tied up!" Dib yelled. Zim balled what was left of his hands into fists. His fingers were almost completely gone. "LIES! I know this is your doing, Dib-worm!" He paused before continuing. "I just don't know why you'd do it to yourself.

Confused, Dib looked down at his own, bound arms. He gasped when he saw they, too, were blowing away and disappearing into nothingness. He was struck with a moment of serious deja-vu, having something similar happen to him on a Halloween. "What's happening?" he cried.

"Dib!" Gaz barked at her older brother. The amber-eyed boy turned, startled to see his sister was also being effected. "If this is another dumb trick, I will plunge you into an eternal nightmare world from which there is no awakening! I don't need my hands to do that!" "I'm not doing this!" Dib cried. Gaz turned to Zim. "Zim, same goes for you. If you're doing this-"

"Zim has nothing to do with our disappearing limbs!" Zim cried, throwing what was left of his arms up in the air. It wasn't much. The Tallest could only gape at the scene unfolding before them. Turning around, Zim placed what was left of his hands on either side of the transmission screen. "My Tallest, you have to help me!"

"US? How can we help you? We're millions of light years away!" Red exclaimed. "But my Tallest, I-" The rest of Zim's words were lost when the rest of his arms disappeared and he fell forward, forehead connecting with the screen. Trying his best to stand upright, Zim turned a hate filled gaze on Dib. "This is _your_ doing! I know it is!" Four spider legs sprouted from his PAK, enabling him to tower over the both vanishing and terrified human child. The strange, Irken rope fell off of Dib's disappearing frame. Unsteadily getting to his feet, now without hands or arms to help himself, he began to back away from the hostile alien.

"I already told you, I'm not doing this!" "Well you'd better figure out what's causing this soon," Gaz interrupted "because I need my hands to play my game and to strangle you!" Before Zim could reply, the rest of his PAK legs dissolved, causing him to fall, screaming, to the floor.

"Dog pile!" GIR cried, before jumping on his master, squishing him thanks to his metal frame, despite the fact he was, also, vanishing. "Get off of me!" Zim yelled. He couldn't push himself up from the floor, so he was trapped. Dib took a few more steps back when, suddenly, he toppled over on his left side. Looking down, he saw why.

To his horror, his left leg had completely disappeared. Not only that, but whatever was effecting him was traveling up his entire body, dissolving more and more of his thin frame. Gaz, who had fallen over as well, for the first time in her life, looked scared; staring down, wide-eyed, at her legless body. GIR toppled over on his side, giggling, completely oblivious to the danger. Zim was still unable to move.

"My Tallest, please- HELP ME!" he screamed. The Almighty Tallest didn't get a chance to reply, because just then, the rest of Zim disappeared, and with him, everyone else in the lab as well. The Tallest were left staring at an empty room, a screen devoid of showing anyone, savor Minimoose, who lazily floated into view. Bored, he went over to the screen and licked it.

"My Tallest?" the transmission drone asked uncertainly, turning his chair to face his leaders. Purple seemed to be the first to recover from his shock. "Uh... I'm not sure if we should be celebrating or panicking." Red, too, seemed to finally snap out of it. "Um, I say celebrating." "Okay!" Pur said, excitedly, turning to face all the other Irkens. "Who wants doughnuts?"

**ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE! I'm so happy with how popular this story is so far! I got so many reviews! *sniffs* Thank you! The next chappy shows 'Nny's world' and when both the Invader Zim characters and JTHM characters end up in my world. In my room! In case you're curious, the JTHM characters are: Nny (duh!) Squee, Devi, and Happy Noodle Boy. (no, I'm not kidding) THANK YOU ALL FOR LIKING THIS STORY SO MUCH! And to answer ImmolationPiggieOfDoom question, I got my comic book (all seven in one) at a store called 'Hero's Landing'. Don't know if that'll help you out! Yeah, if my mom saw some of the stuff in it, she'd FREAK! That's why I had to find all the **_**nice**_** pictures of photo bucket of Nny to show her. THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**Next Chapter: Reality Ripper- Part Two.**


	3. Reality Ripper Part Two

**YAY! This story is actually turning out to be popular! VICTORY! (I have been randomly shouting that out all week, it's freaking out my family) Anyway, I noticed a few people were surprised at how fast I updated, and I am too. But it's not a bad thing, so I'm not complaining. Regarding what InvaderZamG.a.r said, yeah, it does kinda remind me of the cricket, now that I think about it. (that's what the little gun thing is called.) And answering Zim999's question, I won't be adding Fillerbunny to the cast, **_**BUT**_** I talk to Jhonen about him, if that makes you feel better. Sorry, but I have everything in this story preplanned, and I don't know how to easily add him to the mix. We have Happy Noodle Boy, so there shall be nonsense insanity! WHOO! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I've been told I get Nny's personality to a 'T', and that means a lot. Maybe it's because I think like him. YOU HEARD NOTHING! *starts to innocently whistle 'Buried Alive'* Another thing I liked about writing this chapter is that I got to make more of a reason why Nny hasn't stopped making the Happy Noodle Boy comics, so that was interesting. And when I hand wrote this all down, I didn't know Devi lived on the top floor of the apartment, so in the story, she's on the bottom floor. Sorry. ENOUGH WITH MY NOISE MAKING! Wait, there's still disclaimer. Damn...**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO I NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR JTHM? WHHHHYYYYY? ... Oh yeah, Jhonen 'Jiggy' Vasquez won't give them to me. I'M SERIOUS, THAT'S HIS NICKNAME! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?**

**Chapter 3: Reality Ripper-Part 2**

**In Nny's world**

"And so you see, Squee, that is how to properly disembowel someone while they're still alive without killing them!" Johnny told his young companion.

Todd, or Squee, let out a squeak of terror as he hugged Shmee closer, his eyes growing even wider, if that was possible. Nny had been taking a stroll through town when he saw Squee, who had been 'accidentally' left behind by his parents at the 24/7 he went to to buy his brainfreezies, so he'd decided to guide Squee back to his house. Nny had actually been passing out a new Happy Noodle Boy comic to the homeless insane. Johnny both enjoyed and despised creating the stick-figure comics. But it was the last thing connecting him to the artist he used to be. And the goblin people he would torture didn't fully understand the hidden meaning in them.

For example, when ever Noodle Boy would yell gibberish at people, this represented how _he, _Nny, would tell people what ignorant, little thorns they were, always cutting into one another, never caring about who they hurt. And when ever Noodle Boy would get shot, it would symbolize how people would ignore Nny when he told them what they really were. (often resulting in their grisly deaths)

The only people who would _attempt_ to understand were the horribly insane. So, why not?

Walking down the street, hands in his coat pockets, Johnny C. was lost in his thoughts. He had no indication to warn him of the impending danger. Squee, on the other hand, was always paranoid. Although he was frightened by the scary neighbor man, he kept in close stride with him, not wanting to fall behind. Both were unaware that, some ways ahead, Devi D. was trying to gather the courage to actually take a step outside of her apartment. She hadn't hardly left it since her dream date with Nny had turned disastrous . Tenna had been the one to always convince her to leave since that fateful night. Although Tenna did understand why Devi didn't like leaving, she thought she was getting a little _too_ paranoid about it. "He's gone, you're never going to see him again." she'd told Devi. But it hardly helped.

But she had to make a recision soon.

Taking a deep breath, without Tenna by her side, Devi stepped out of the front door of the apartment building. 'This isn't so bad.' Devi thought 'nothing's happened so far. I'll be fine as long as I don't run into-' She didn't finish her thought because just then she saw Nny. "SHIT!" she screamed; diving back inside, hiding behind the door and watching him through the crack.

"Um, Nny?" Squee started. Overtime, young Todd had started calling the homicidal maniac by his nickname.

"Hmm?" Nny responded, stopping to look down at Squee, his thoughts ceasing. He happened to stop right in front of Devi's apartment, directly in the artist's line of vision, causing her to catch her breath.

"Um, Shmee says you're a crazy person who deserves to have what you just told me done to you. Is that bad?"

In reply, Nny snatched the teddy bear out of Squee's hands, scaring him yet again."You little fucker! Just as vile as ever, I see! How many lies have you told this boy? HOW MANY? You think ME the villain - which is sort of true - but YOUR kind are more deserving of my 'cure'! It is because of shit like you that I am the way I am! Always at the hands of YOUR kind, you little bastard!" Nny screamed, pointing at the bear. He paused, panting heavily.

Squee, meanwhile, was hiding behind a mailbox.

Devi raised an eyebrow at Nny. "He's getting mad at a stuffed bear. Okaaay..."

After a moment of glaring at Shmee, Nny pulled out a knife, startling both Devi and Squee.

"Oh, so you smile at my pain! You laugh at my suffering! You would enjoy to have me continue to writhe on the rusting blade of life!" Johnny yelled, driving his knife into Shmee's face. He gasped.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! You did NOT just call me 'wacky'! Ooooh! You're just ASKING for it now! I'm going to-" He didn't finish because Devi just so happened to fall forward right then.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at Nny's steel-toed boots.

"Oh shit!" she yelled, scrambling to get up. Nny furrowed his brow at first, but his pale face then showed his surprise at the realization of who he was looking at dawned on him. "Devi? Is that really you?" he asked, lowering the hand he held Shmee in. Squee stepped out from behind the mail box, curious as to who the women Nny had referred to as 'Devi' was.

"Stay away!" Devi yelled, wishing she had her purse with her. Ever since her date with Nny, she carried a tazer and a can of mase around in it. But she'd, stupidly, left it on the nightstand in her room. "What?" Johnny asked defensively.

"What, you think I forgot last time? You think I forgot you pulling knives out on me?" Devi yelled, pointing a trembling finger at Nny. She was shaking from both anger and terror. Her worst nightmare, seeing Nny again, had come true.

"No, I hadn't forgot." Nny said calmly, putting his knife away and handing Shmee back to Squee, who accepted the teddy bear before scurrying back over to the mail box. "But it seems _you_ have forgotten that I apologized to you. Because_ I_ certainly remember it. Or, more specifically, how you reacted to my apology. I was trying to be sincere, but all you did was yell and scream at me. You didn't accept my apology, even though it came from the bottom of my black heart. I admit, maybe listening to Mr. Fuck and attempting to 'immortalize the moment' wasn't the smartest thing, but I did it so as not to lose your beauty to another day. So as to only have the pleasant memories of the beginning, none of the bad. Not to seem like an ass-hole, Devi, but you were quite rude."

Devi stared open-mouthed at Nny for a moment. Is that why he'd done that? "It doesn't matter why!" Devi said after she'd collected herself. "The point is you don't pull knives out on someone you like!"

Nny glared at the purple-haired women. "I told you, that was Mr. Eff's idea!" "Well who the hell is Mr. Eff?" Devi yelled. "One of the doughboys." Nny answered.

"The what?"

Johnny sighed. "They're these two Styrofoam, pastry advertisers gone psycho and either only wish to go on insane killing rampages, that's Mr. Fuck, or make me kill myself. That's Psycho Doughboy's thing. They're gone, reclaimed by their 'master', but now there's the issue of Reverand Meat. Dear Lord, he's annoying to listen to!" Nny finished. For a moment, neither adults said anything. Squee watched with interest from behind the safety of the mail box, hugging Shmee close.

"Well that's stupid." Devi said. "Hey! I didn't ask for this!" Nny shouted. He pointed a slender finger at Devi. "And I didn't ask for you to..." He blinked. "To..." He lost his train of thought when he noticed his hand, the one he was pointing at Devi with, not the one he still held his Noodle Boy comic in. His hand was... elongating? No, that wasn't it. It looked like it was elongating, but it was actually... blowing away. As if his hand was made of sand and it was being blown away in some nonexistent wind.

"What the hell?" Nny whispered, turning his hand over. He brought it close to his face, sure he was seeing things. But there was no denying it. His hand was disappearing.

Devi, who had decided to take Nny's moment of confusion to sneak back inside, stopped when she saw what he was looking at exactly. "What the hell is wrong with your hand?" She was both genuinely confused... and concerned.

"How should I know?" Nny asked. He waved his hand around, almost transfixed by just how transparent it seemed to have become. And then, in a split second, his hand was completely gone. The illusion disappeared with it.

"FUCK!" Nny screamed, stumbling back "MY HAND!" Terrified, Devi took a few steps back. Putting her own hands out as if to shield herself, she spoke, cursing herself for how shaky her voice was. "Uh, it was interesting seeing you again, not as bad as I thought it would be, but I think I should get going."

Glancing up, Nny's expression showed both his fear in what was happening to himself and his surprise at what she'd just said. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Before he could thank her, however, he caught sight of Devi's arms. "Shit! It's happening to you, too! "What?" Looking at her hands, Devi realized the horrifying truth that she, too, was being effected. "Oh damn!" she yelled, her eyes wide with terror. She looked at Nny and, in a voice that was full of hysteria, asked, "Are you doing this?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Nny rolled his eyes. "How the hell am I doing this? It's happening to _me_ too!" Whatever Devi was going to say next was cut off by a near by scream. Although, it could be described to be more of a 'squee' than a scream. Turning around, Nny was horrified to see Squee, who was almost completely gone. He'd been so interested in what what was happening to the scary neighbor man and the purple-haired lady to notice it was happening to himself. "DADDY!" Squee screamed, even though his neglectful father was no where nearby.

"Squee!" Nny yelled, running over to Todd. For the first time, Devi saw something in Nny she didn't think the homicidal maniac could feel... Fear. He wasn't scared that _he_ was disappearing into nothing, he was scared for Squee. One of the extremely few people Johnny cared for, the other being Devi. Nny knelt down next to Squee, unaware that his legs were vanishing beneath him. "Squee! Are you okay? Can you get up? Oh, that was a stupid question to ask! Of course you can't get up, you have no legs! Oh damn, Squee, don't disappear! Squeegee, can you hear me? SQUEE!" Nny was becoming hysteric. He didn't care if he himself vanished. Let him disappear, leg him cease to be, let him fade away into nothing. Just not Squee!

Todd was staring wide-eyed at his limbless body, every second more of his person was being sucked up by some other worldly force. "Don't let it take me!" Squee yelled, turning his fear-filled gaze to Nny. He wasn't even sure what 'it' was, but it was quickly claiming him. The last thing Nny saw was Squee's big, brown eyes.

And then he was gone.

Vanished.

As though he never even existed in the first place.

"No..." Nny whispered. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked at where Squee had just been sitting."NOOOOOOOO!" Nny screamed, pounding his left fist on the cement. His left fist, strangely enough, was still completely in tact. This hand, that had been clutching the Happy Noodle Boy comic, wasn't effected. It was because it wasn't a literal part of him. It kept him anchored there, in his universe.

Devi wasn't sure what to do or say. When she opened her mouth to speak, no sound came out. "Nny..." she finally whispered. And then she toppled to her side. Nny heard Devi scream, and turned around to see she was starting to vanish completely too.

"Fuck! Devi, not you too!" Johnny tried to get up, only to fall back down due to a lack of legs.

"Shit!" Devi screamed, not even attempting to hide her panic. "Nny! Nny, help me!" These were the last things she said before she, too, vanished.

"Devi! Goddammit, come back!" Nny shouted. It was no use.

"What evil force of forceful evil is doing this?" Looking down, he saw that even his Noodle Boy comic was starting to disintegrate into the world around him. And that meant there was nothing protecting him from the same fate Squee and Devi had just met.

Nny clenched his teeth, trying his best to keep a grip on reality. It was no use, and he soon found himself drained of energy. Opening his eyes ever so slightly, he smirked. "Great, what else is fucking new?"

And then he disappeared as well, joining Squee and Devi, his comic still in hand.

**In Nav's world**

The Reality Ripper sat precariously on the edge of the bed, looking like nothing more than a glorified Super Soaker. Nothing too interesting about it. Except that now the green lightning designs that decorated it were beginning to glow. A strange whining sound filled the air as light seemed to be sucked up into its barrel. Seconds later, it shot with a powerful 'crack', and four figures flew from the device.

"AHHHHHHH!" the green-skinned, magenta-eyed figure screamed, flying backwards into the wall opposite the Reality Ripper. His head knocked against the wall, making him see stars, and he slowly slid down to meet the floor.

Next was a small robot with cycan eyes. It face planted its self into the window; against all odds not breaking it. The robot peeled off the window and fell face-first onto the floor. "Awe, look! The floor is so pretty!" it cooed. After the robot a boy with black, scythe-like hair, glasses, and a black trench coat was shot forth from the device, closely followed by a purple-haired girl in a black dress.

The boy was thrown against the pillows of the bed, leaving him the only one uninjured, while the girl flew into the closed door. The raven-haired boy blinked repeatedly, trying to clear his dazed vision. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a foreign room, with a bright green and blue bed, a desk, two bookcases, and a dresser that had black marks all over it, the result of pencil-marked fingers groping for the knobs on those horrid Monday mornings. The next thing he noticed was Zim on the floor to the left of him, groaning in pain. At the foot of the bed was his annoying SIR unit, GIR, who was now spinning around in circles. The boy's younger sister, Gaz, had propped herself against the door and was now holding her head and grumbling.

"GAZ!" the boy cried, hopping off the bed and grabbing his sister's shoulders and shaking her, causing her eyes to open in surprise. "Gaz, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? No broken bones or cuts or a concussion or-" Before he could finish, he was met with a fist to the face.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again, Dib, unless you would like for me to rearrange your chemical makeup to where every time you take a breath of air, you burst into flames. Got it?" Gaz hissed.

Dib rubbed his nose tenderly, risking a glance at his sister. "Can you do that?" Gaz raised an eyebrow. "You wanna find out?" "No." Dib said, scooting away from his demonic sibling. "Then don't question my abilities." Gaz growled, casually pulling out her Game Slave 2. Dib frowned at his sister's boredom to everything around them. "Aren't you even curious as to where we are?

"Nope."

The young paranormal investigator sighed. Zim, who shakily got to his feet, narrowed his eyes at the room. "GIR," he called, noticing his robotic minion "cease your spinning and come to Zim!" GIR stopped immediately, quickly standing up and saluting the alien. "Yes, my master." Zim opened his mouth to tell the robot to put its hood up when he saw Dib, who was now standing.

"Dib-worm! What are you doing here?" Dib turned and glared at the alien. "How should I know! This is probably your fault, since you're the one with all the advanced alien technology! Then again, I guess it's not too advanced. I mean, just look at your robot!"

"LIES!" Zim cried, clawing the air in front of him. "Zim didn't do this! It's _you _and your big head's fault!" "My head's not..." Dib trailed off, giving Zim a weird look. Or, to be more specific, the desk behind Zim. "Is that... me?" he asked, pointing behind the alien. Confused, Zim turned around (though adjusting his antennae so that he could detect any advances the human child would attempt to make on him) and was greatly surprised to see a picture of the Dib-human taped to the back board of the desk. Not that anyone who was currently in the room was aware of it, but the picture was of Dib in the opening title sequence of their show.

Dib took a few steps forward, thoroughly amazed by every picture taped to the desk. Along with his picture, there was one of Zim smiling widely with his hands in the air; two taller figures towering above him. One with purple eyes, the other red eyes. Another scene from the opening sequence. There was also one picture of anime style GIR's, one of him with his disguise on, the other showing robot GIR. (who looked like he was dancing) Another picture showed Zim in disguise at his skool desk, leaning forward with a wicked smile; Dib and Ms. Bitters giving him a weird look while standing behind him. The other pictures were unrecognizable to the Invader Zim characters.

The other four pictures belonged to a comic. The biggest picture showed a tall, skinny man looking down, in a pose that suggested he was walking. Next to him were the words "Not a monster, not a bogeyman. Understand that it's just a person- not worth devoting any nightmares to." A short, black piece of paper above it only showed the words "I detest sleep. I've better things to do." Only the 'e's were backwards. Next to it, a purplish picture showed the same man from the first one sitting in a chair, head down, with an unplugged plug leading from it, a sign of his impending doom in that issue. Two TV screens hung over his head, one showing the swirl-style eyes of Psycho Doughboy, the other showing the words 'Systems Down'. The name 'Johnny' was at the top, with 'the Homicidal Maniac' at the bottom. Across from this picture, there _was_ another picture with Zim. It showed Nny standing at a bus stop with an old man disguised Zim and doggie GIR to his left; sipping a brain freezie and giving the two a weird look.

"Who's room are we in?" Dib whispered. Zim stared with wide eyes at the pictures, coming to the realization that some human had found pictures of himself without his disguise. Gaz, who had gotten curious as to what the two boys were gawking at, raised an eyebrow at the printouts. GIR hopped over, grinning as he pointed to the top of the desk. "It's my head!"

Zim opened his mouth to say something when a whining sound reached his antennae. Everyone turned to see the Reality Ripper glowing yet again.

It was going to fire.

"GIR," Zim yelled, "quickly, aim the strange ray gun at the Dib-filth's disturbingly gargantuan head!" Before Dib could yell at the alien, the Reality Ripper fired. Four more figures appeared from the barrel of the device, and were thrown in the opposite direction of the stunned Invader Zim cast. First to appear was a tall, pale, skinny man with a long black coat, a mess of black hair, a striped shirt with Z? on it, black pants, and black, steel-toed boots. His back connected hard with the dresser, the circular knobs being driven into his spine, causing him to cry out. He opened his eyes, which were dark brown and had shadows of insomnia under them, the result of many months without sleep.

"FUCK! That actually hurt!" he yelled, beginning to stand up. He was sent back on the floor when a certain stick figure flew past his head and through the window, shattering it. "I fly like Wilma!" it cried before crashing into a bush. The man stared in the direction the stick figure had flew. "... Was that Noodle Boy?" Before anyone could answer (not that anyone knew the answer) a tall woman with hair a similar shade of purple to Gaz's hair flew, screaming, into the closet as she got herself tangled in the clothes and hangers. Seconds later, a small boy with huge, terrified brown eyes who was clutching a teddy bear soared into the side of the bed, knocking the wind out of him.

"Squee!" the man said. "You're okay! Well, sort of." Squee let out a squeal when he didn't recognize the room, terrified that he was in a place new to him. He let out another shrill scream when he saw the four strangers on the other side of the bed, one of which was an alien. He was scared of aliens.

Following Squee's wide-eyed gaze, Nny was startled to see an alien, a robot, a squinting girl and a big-headed boy. His surprise lasted only a few seconds and, in an instant, he was across the room with a knife at the throat of the nearest person. That person just so happened to be Dib.

"Who are you? What did you do to us?" the homicidal maniac asked, eyes narrowing to slits. What little color Dib had in his face drained away. "I, I didn't do anything! The same thing that happened to you happened to us!" He swallowed thickly. "My name's Dib." Nny slowly brought the knife away from the boy's throat. Dib had to use every ounce of strength he had to keep from collapsing to the floor out of sheer terror.

"And I am Zim!" Zim cried, putting his gloved fists on his hips and standing at his full height: a meager 3 feet. "I didn't ask for_ your _name." the man hissed. Gaz snickered at the look Zim gave the man. Dib looked at the homicidal maniac for a moment before looking at the picture on the desk that he realized was him sitting in a chair. "Your name's Johnny, isn't it?" he asked, turning back around.

The man narrowed his eyes at Dib. "Yes, but I go by Nny. How the hell did you know my name?" he asked, pointing his knife at the young boy again. His eyes widened. "Are you in league with the dog?"

"No! It's just that that name was on your picture." Dib said defensively, holding up his hands. Nny raised an eyebrow at the young paranormal investigator. "What picture?" Dib stepped to the side to allow Johnny to see the picture. Bending over slightly, Nny's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell..." he whispered.

Devi, the woman of the group, finally detached herself from the coat hangers in the closet. "Where are we?" she asked, stepping out to stand next to Squee. Nny shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." Dib frowned at the homicidal maniac. "You don't care that you were just thrown into some stranger's room? From some type of ray gun. Trapped with an alien!"

Nny smirked. "I've been to Heaven and Hell and back, been shot in the head, and driven into fits of suicide by a psychotic Philsberry doughboy. Yet I stand before you seemingly unharmed, minus crashing into the dresser. Honestly, I couldn't care less about where I am. I am, however, curious as to why there are several pictures of me on this desk." he said, gesturing to the desk behind the Invader Zim cast. Devi gave Nny a weird look. "You've died?" "Yes." Johnny said in a bored tone. "Someone called me once, which absolutely _never_ happens, and a gun happened to be set that when I spoke, it shot me in the head." Devi nervously looked to her side, obviously aware that _she_ was the one who had called him.

Then, from seemingly no where, a certain stick figure's head appeared above the broken window cill. "Greetings goombas and toad stools! I shall eat your entrails! I will dip them in gravy! GRAVY!" Everyone in the room, even Nny, were instantly freaked out. Nny was, however, the first to get over the initial shock. "Shit! Noodle Boy? That is you!"

Squee screamed at the sight of the noodle creature, hiding behind Devi. Johnny took a cautious step towards his creation. "How the hell are you real?" In response, Happy Noodle Boy grabbed the collars of Nny's coat and shrieked. "You's my pet monkey now! Dance, little monkey! And get me some chicken! Make it fried! Fried, I tells ya!"

Nny let out a yell as he wrenched himself free of Noodle Boy's grip. Pulling out his knife, he glared at his comic character. "_Never _do that again." he growled through clenched teeth. He should have known Noodle Boy was going to do something like that.

"He's from your dimension?" Zim asked incredulously, pointing at Noodle Boy. "Eh, sort of." Nny answered. GIR happily walked over to the broken window and waved at the noodle creature. "Hi!" the hyper active robot cried. Happy Noodle Boy gasped. "My lord, Satan! You have come for me to show me the magical ways of the rainbow people! I must lick your feet! TOENAILS!"

Everyone in the room besides GIR took a few steps back. "That thing is annoying." Gaz hissed, opening one eye to look at the stick figure. "And I don't thing GIR has toenails." Zim rubbed his temples. "Don't try to understand Noodle Boy, doing so will most likely result in a major migrain."

Before Dib could ask what exactly Noodle Boy was suppose to be, a jiggling sound reached everyone's ears. Well, all the human's ears, anyway. For Zim, the sound reached his antennae, for GIR it reached his sound receptors, and for Noodle Boy... who knows how he heard it.

Everyone rushed for a hiding spot, which wasn't easy since there wasn't anything to really hide behind. GIR pulled his hood up and crawled onto the bed as Noodle Boy ducked below the window's ledge. Devi dove into the closet as did Nny, though they made sure to put a lot of space between themselves. Squee quickly crawled under the bed, hugging Shmee close as he did so. Dib and Gaz sat on the floor on the side of the bed that was opposite the door. Meanwhile, Zim managed to squeeze himself between the bookcase and the wall, hissing at GIR to move from his position on the bed.

Why was everyone hiding? Simple.

Someone was walking in the door.

**Sorry it took so long, something happened this week... Anyway, I hope the next chappy doesn't take as long. I meet the characters next chappy and have a fan girl moment!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Next chapter- Who you are. What you are.**


	4. Who you are What you are

**I am deeply sorry this chappy took so long to post. I've had other things going on, like project after project, Christmas (I got 'I Feel Sick' though, so any problems with Devi's personality shall be fixed) and a death in the family. Not to mention testing all this past week. So I haven't really been able to type much. But I will hopefully be able to post like normal again. It's too bad ImmolationPiggieOfDoom has been banned from this site by her parents, and I do hope your friend comes through for you and reviews for you instead. Hopefully, they will tell you what's going on in the story because I have some interesting things planned out for it. Again, very sorry this took so long. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Jhonen 'the wonder boy' Vasquez owns JTHM and Invader Zim. I FOUND ANOTHER NICKNAME OF HIS! VICTORY!**

**Chapter 4- Who you are. What you are.**

I had no idea what to expect when I heard crashing sounds and yelling from my room. I'd decided to try and beat a boss in one of my video games when I heard the commotion.

"Evil, cheating she-demon!" I yelled at the TV screen, throwing my controller at the couch cushion next to me. I had almost managed to kill Larxene, a boss in a game called Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. She was a fairly simple boss, but the fighting style in this game sucked! I mean, really? Fighting with _cards_! It was so frustrating! And the game made no sense! To me, Re: Chain of Memories was a complete waste of time. Sure, it helps you learn more about the Organization, but so what! But I'm stubborn when it comes to my games, so I still play it. Getting up off the couch, I walked over and turned my Play Station 2 off. I plopped back down on the couch, angrily folding my arms.

That's when I heard a shattering sound.

My head snapped up as I looked in the direction of my room. I heard talking, both male voices. One belonged to an adult, probably, and the other, most likely, a child my age. The younger of the voices sounded familiar...

I cautiously started to make my way over to my room, cursing myself for closing the door, not allowing me to see who was inside. I took a step towards it, putting my ear to the wood.

"I've been to Heaven and Hell and back, been shot in the head, and driven into fits of suicide by a psychotic doughboy." I didn't hear the rest of what the man said because I stumbled back into the hallway, stunned at what I'd just heard. Although you never hear him speak, because he's a comic book character, I knew from what I heard and the way it was said who it was.

It was Nny.

Johnny...

Johnny the Homicidal Maniac...

I put my hand over my mouth as I slid down the wall and into a sitting position. 'If that was Nny... then that... that means...' I couldn't even finish my thought. "The Reality Ripper." I whispered.

It actually worked! I couldn't believe it! The Reality Ripper had actually brought Nny to life! And if Nny was real, then that means so is Dib and GIR and all the rest of the people! The kid's voice I'd heard was Dib! I knew I recognized it!

Standing up again, I slowly walked over to the door, gently placing my hand on the door knob. I held my breath and waited.

"And I don't think GIR has toenails." someone said. The voice belonged to Zim. "Don't try to understand Noodle Boy," I head Johnny say," doing so will most likely result in a major migrain."

Wanting to catch everyone off guard, I turned the handle and tried to open the door. Unfortunetly for me, my door decided to be stubborn and got stuck while I tried to open it. I cursed quietly under my breath for alerting all who were in my room. I wanted to surprise them. Finally, my door decided it was done annoying me and I burst into my room to find...

Nothing.

There was no one in there.

Taking a few steps forward, I turned in a circle. I knew Zim, Dib, GIR, Nny and Happy Noodle Boy were here at least. So where were they? Frowning, I glanced into my closet. I didn't get the chance to look too long because just then I noticed the shattered glass on my floor. I didn't take me long to figure out where it came from.

"What the hell happened to my window?" Opening it up (so as not to cut myself) I placed my hands on the ledge. 'I swear' I thought 'if those stupid boys from in the nieghborhood threw a football at my window again, I will beat them with a stick!'

Sighing angrily, I was about to close my window when I realized there was no point in doing so, and left it open. Turning back around, I frowned at the fact no one was in my room besides myself. "Great," I mumered, "I'm hearing even more voices in my head." I sadly sat on the end of my bed, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "And to think," I whispered softly, "for a moment there, I thought one of my greatest wishes came true..."

Giving my pillows a side glance, comtemplating on whether or not to just bury my head in them for the rest of the evening, my eyes widened at what I saw.

GIR.

He was in his doggie outfit and lying against my pilllows, looking content. For a moment, I thought I was seeing things, But, no matter how much I begged my mom, I didn't have a GIR plushie.

Then...

Swallowing thickly, I cautiously unwrapped my arms from around my legs and nervously reached for GIR. Was it real? Or was I just seeing things, too. I didn't need to be hearing voices _and_ having hallucinations. My hand was shaking as I prepared to pat GIR, or the illusion of GIR, on the head. But before I could, he seemed to come to life.

"Hi there!" GIR cried, hopping up as he stuck his tongue out. I yanked my arm back and shrieked, falling off the side of my bed.

"GIR, you horrible, little robot! You just blew our cover!" I watched, amazed, as Zim stepped out from his hiding place next to my bookcase. He didn't look like he belonged here. He was far too brightly colored and outlined. Just like in the show. Just like a cartoon. His appearance wasn't at all effected.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Master. But I know what'll make you feel all better. A nice, big hug!" GIR said, holding his arms out as he walked over to the edge of the bed, to where Zim was.

"Wha- NO!" the alien cried, unable to back up any. He looked around before reaching down and hoisting Dib up by his coat. "Here! Hug the Dib-thing!" My heart skipped a beat at the sight of Dib. My head felt dizzy as I fell against the wall. I couldn't even beging to describe how I felt. "Hey, let go! I don't want to be hugged by your stupid robot!" Dib yelled, pulling himself out of Zim's three-fingered hand. Gaz stood up next, glaring at me before she pulled my stool out from under my desk. I couldn't care less about that. Dib was in my room!

Next, Squee crawled out from under my bed, wide-eyed as he looked at me. "I think there's a monster under your bed!" Nny stepped out of my closet, causing me to jump back. "I doubt there are any monsters under that girl's bed, Squee." he said, dusting off his coat. His shirt read 'Moose know all'. But, as I blinked, it changed to the famous Z? symbol. His shirt changed logos.

Devi stepped out from the other end of the closet.

Well, jumped out.

"I think a spider landed on my head!" she yelled, combing through her purple hair with her hands and tugging on her pig tails. Happy Noodle Boy appeared at my window, one eye narrowed as opposed to the other one, which was wide open. "This is not Canada? Where is my bacon? Answer me, my minions!"

Johnny shook his head at the stick figure before turning his gaze to _me_. "So I'm guessing that this is your room. Good, then you can answer a few questions." I didn't say anything but stared forward. The characters from Invader Zim and JTHM were in my room...

"Is she okay?" Dib asked, taking a step forward, towards me. "Perhaps she has a disease in her brain meats." Zim suggested. Devi looked at me with worry in her green eyes. "I think she's in shock."

"Well of couse!" Zim said. "All are in shock when in the presense of the mighty ZIIIIIIM!" I stared at him for a moment before I finally found my voice. "Actually, I like Dib more." Zim looked outraged and shouted something at me in Irken while a stunned Dib began to blush. "What? How can you like the Dib-worm and his giant head?" Zim cried. Now, you might have thought I would appreciate the fact one of the main characters from my favorite show was in my room, but it _really_ annoys me how everyone thinks Dib has a big head.

He doesn't have a big head! His head is perfectly normal! Everyone makes fun of him, but Gaz's head is actually bigger than his. So I can't exactly say I regret what I did next.

I hit Zim on the head.

Well, he started screaming at me in Irken for that, and I'm pretty sure he was cussing me out. When he was finally done, I decided to say something. "Dib's head is not big, and you need to stop saying it is because, really, _your_ head is only a little smaller than his. So, when you say his head is big, it also means _your _ head is big. So NYAH!" For a moment, everyone just stared at me. For once, Zim was at a loss for words. Gaz raised an eyebrow at me while Dib's face completely flushed red. Nny seemed intrigued by the fact I had been so daring to an alien, as did Devi. Squee seemed scared at just how loud I'd gotten. Noodle Boy and GIR didn't really do anything.

"You DARE have the audacity to speak to the amazing Zim in such a way? Filthy, human dirt-child! I will vaporize you!" I rolled my eyes. "You try to do that, and you're going out the window." Zim gave me a death glare as Dib snickered. "I like her." he said.

Well, any fangirl who hears their favorite charcter say that they like them are going to go insane happy.

And I am no exception.

"SQUEE!" I screamed (the girlish squeal, not Todd's nickname) and ran over and hugged Dib, startling him and a few other people. "You like me! You said you like me! It's been one of my greatest dreams to hear you say that! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled, kissing him on the cheek. He started to blush even darker.

Gaz opened an eye as she gave me a weird look. "You actually like him? Huh, that's a first for him." I completely ignored her, too overjoyed to care what she said. I finally released Dib, smiling widely. Dib blinked a few times, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. I couldn't tell if he was flattered or embarrassed.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Nny said, looking at me. "I'm guessing you know who we are." I turned to him, smiling. I could tell by the look he gave me that hugging him would result in a loss of limbs. "Of course I know who you guys are! You're Johnny the Homicidal Maniac! You're my favorite comic book! No offense to Squee's or Devi's comics." At the words 'comic book', Nny gave me the 'WTF' look. But I didn't really notice and turned to Dib and Zim.

"And you guys are from my favorite show!" Zim raised an antennae in confusion and Dib cocked his head to the side. "Show?" I gave him a confused smile. "Yeah, your show. Invader Zim. It's really popular. It's always been my favorite show." Dib and Gaz shared a look that asked 'Is she okay?' Zim turned to GIR and whispered "I think she has brain worms."

"Hey!" I yelled "I can hear you! I do not have brain worms!" What was _his_ problem? Nny stepped forward and stood next to me, raising an eyebrow. "Well, seeing as you called _me_ a comic and _them_ a show, it only seems reasonable to think you're insane." I frowned. "What do you mean? You guys would have to know you're a cartoon and comic book. JTHM even breaks the 4th wall a few times!" I found myself getting frustrated at the weird looks I was recieving. Did they not know of their origin? If not, then I needed to tell them.

"I'll prove it!" I said, walking by everyone and grabbing my JTHM and SQUEE off my desk. I couldn't wait until the issues of 'I Feel Sick' I'd convinced mom to order showed up.

"Follow me, characters of awesomeness." I said as I walked out of my room. After giving each other some strange looks, they all followed me into the living room.

"Zim is coming because he wants to, not because you told me to, hyooman!" Zim yelled, marching ahead of me. Ignoring his arogance, I motioned for everyone to come sit on the couches. There were two, and the one in front of the TV was longer, so it could fit all of the characters of Invader Zim and myself.

Devi sat on the arm of the smaller couch as Nny sat on the far end from her. Noodle Boy calmly sat in between Nny and Devi, causing them to raise their eyebrows at the stick figure. Of course Noodle Boy's normalsy only lasted a few seconds before he swung his arms out, almost hitting Johnny in the face and knocking Devi off of the couch. Squee sat on the floor next to Nny's feet to avoid the hyperactive noodle creature.

I walked over to them and handed my Director's Cut to Nny and my New and Improved SQUEE with Meanwhiles to Squee. "Read them." I said. Nny gave me a dirty look for being told what to do, but his curiosity must have got the better of him because he took the book. Squee, cautiously, took his own comic and immediately squeaked in surprise. "That's me on the cover!" he said, eyes growing even more wide than they naturaly were. Intrigued, Johnny leaned over to look at Squee's comic before quickly opening his own and reading from the beginning.

Turning around, I expected to see the I.Z. cast on the long couch. But only GIR was sitting.

"What?" I asked. "Why aren't you all sitting?"

It looked like Dib was about to answer, but Zim cut him off. "Zim REFUSES to sit between the Dib-filth and the Gaz-beast!" Gaz spoke up next. "And _I'm _not sitting next to Zim. It's bad enough I have to deal with Dib."

"Hey!" Dib yelled. "But," Gaz continued, completely ignoring her older brother, "I can tell you right now that I am _not_ sitting on the ground." Zim smirked, sitting down right in the middle of the couch. "Well too bad, because I'm not-" Before he could finish, Gaz shoved Zim and GIR off of the couch causing Zim to bang his head on the coffee table. Sitting on the far end of the couch, Gaz raised an eyebrow at Dib and I. "Are you going to sit?" We both quickly sat down, Dib in between Gaz and I.

Trying to ignore the warmth in my cheeks from sitting next to Dib, I turned on my TV and, like only an hour or so earlier, went to my DVR. I chose the first episode of Invader Zim, 'The Nightmare Begins', for everyone to watch.

Zim, who was now angrily sitting on the floor, raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the TV screen. As the episode started and the I.Z. cast watched, it dawned on me that Nny, or any of the other JTHM characters, hadn't said anything. Looking over, I saw Squee was reading his own comic, mouth slightly open. Johnny's eyes were quickly scanning his comic, with Devi reading it over his shoulder. Happy Noodle Boy was making robot sounds, like he would sometimes do in the Happy Noodle Boy comics.

I couldn't help but feel sad for everyone. I mean, the truth of their lives was slapping them in the face, and they didn't realize their lives were false in the first place. To find out everything you do is for entertainment purposes...

It was a little depressing.

People who watch Invader Zim or read Johnny the Homicidal Maniac would sometimes fantasize about what the characters did 'behind the scenes.' But the fact some of their lives are kept from us- privacy -that they had lives similar to our own (well, sort of) it makes them suddenly appear more real. More human. And the characters were completely oblivious to us knowing of their lives! Their worlds were different, but they are still worlds. And just because not every second of a character's life is put into the form of a comic or animated into a cartoon, doesn't mean it's not there! Every second of _our_ lives isn't known by God knows how many people. It's called privacy. They had entire lives outside of what we, the audience, sees. And I'd just torn them from their lives! Without warning!

Good Lord, what was I _thinking_?

You can't just tamper with someone elses' life because you like them! I needed to fix this!

"I'll be right back." I said, standing up. Everyone was startled at my sudden exit, but the longer I drew this out, the harder it would be for me to let them go. I walked

into my room, eyes scanning for the Reality Ripper. "That accursed thing!" I hissed, walking over to my bed.

It wasn't there.

Getting down on my knees, I checked on the floor and under my bed. Not there either. Where the hell was it? For a moment, I thought maybe one of the characters might have it. But that's when I realized, _nothing_ that could be considered proof of my having the Reality Ripper was in my room. Not the Reality Ripper itself, not the box it was delivered in, not even the wrapping the box had on it!

It had all disappeared.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

Of _course_ the only thing that could send them back to their worlds was gone. Just another wonderful thing to add to the list of my life. Sighing, I left the room, feeling defeated. 'I'm gonna have to tell them.' I thought, nervously peeking around the corner.

Zim seemed to be laughing at something while Dib looked annoyed. "Your pathetic alien handcuffs weren't laser proof!" Zim said, pointing a gloved finger at Dib. Dib gave the alien a dirty look. "Do you realize how much those alien sleep cuffs were? Forty five dollars! And your stupid knome just destroyed them!" He folded his arms but a moment later smiled as Zim frowned. Looking at the TV, I saw why.

The ending scene showed GIR falling on top of Zim's head as he yelled, "OW, my spine!" Gaz snickered a little. "I'm on TV!" GIR cried, pointing at the television screen.

Nny, meanwhile, was smiling at something in the comic while Devi seemed repulsed. "What is it?" I asked them. "He's ripping a guy's head open!" Devi yelled, causing Squee to look up with fear filled eyes. "What?"

"It's the guy at the mall who was planning to do God-knows-what to Squee." Johnny said. "I'm happy I did that to the ungrateful fucker." Devi gave Nny a horrified look. "You cut his hand off and tore his head open with gardening tools!" "What's your point?" Nny asked. Devi shook her head but, strangely enough, continued reading the story over Nny's shoulder.

Squee let out a small 'squeak' at something in his comic. I was surprised at how calmly everyone was acting, what with looking at their lives in the form of entertainment. Realizing everything you thought you knew was basically bull shit.

"Um, guys?" I said nervously. All of the characters turned and looked at me. I hate being on the spot. "Uh, the thing that brought you here, into my world, the Reality Ripper. Um... it's gone."

Zim smirked. "So? A superior species such as myself has no patience for your _inferior_ technology!" I put my hands on my hips. "Maybe you don't realize this, Zim, but that _inferior technology_ is also the only thing that I know of that can send you guys back to your worlds." Zim had nothing to say about that.

"Well that's just perfect." Nny said sarcastically. He closed the comic and looked straight at me, his eyes like red, hot coals burning a hole straight through my head. "So since it seems we're all going to be staying here for a while, and you seem to be an expert on our true origins, why don't you tell us about ourselves. What we don't already know."

I sighed. It only seemed natural they'd want to know what I knew. "Okay," I said, sitting in the middle of the floor so I could address everyone. "Where should we start?"

Well, how about your name?" Dib suggested. "You haven't told us it yet." I felt embarrassed. That was quite rude of me. "It's Nav." Dib nodded, smiling. "Okay, that's a start. Where are you-" Zim, of course, cut him off. "Nav-human, Zim demands you answer his question next!" Dib gave him a dirty look. "But I wasn't done yet!" "LIES! Yes you were!" Zim screamed. Ignoring the look Dib gave him, Zim went on with his question. "So tell me, Nav-human, why did you say you liked the Dib-worm more than the amazing Zim?"

I felt a headache begining to form.

"Well, for starters, he's nicer than you."

"Nicer?" Zim shouted, not at all helping the headache I now had. "Irkens aren't _suppose _to be nice! And the Dib-filth is very mean to the almighty Zim!" "Because you're trying to destroy Earth!" Dib shot back. "What, am I suppose to just be nice to someone who's trying to destroy my home? And you won't stop making fun of my head!"

"Your head is the size of a hippo!" Zim yelled. "Oh yeah, well _you're_ short like a midget!"Dib countered. "How dare you insult Zim's height!" Zim shouted. "POTATOES!" Noodle Boy cried.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Nny screamed, causing everyone to flinch. He pointed at Zim. "Especially YOU, you condescending little prick! From the way you've been acting, you deserve to be torn to shreds by that Goddamn Chihuahua that follows me everywhere, watching me, watching you, watching ALL OF US! So just SHUT UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND SLASH THE FUCKING GRIN OFF YOUR FACE WITH A SCYTHE!"

Zim screamed and dove behind the couch, peeking over the arm with fear filled eyes. Dib looked about ready to pass out as Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

I decided it was time to intervene before Nny completely lost patience with their arguing. "Gaz, what about you? Do you have a question?" For a moment, she didn't say anything. Then she pointed at the bottom shelf of the TV stand and asked "Are those video games?" I blinked. "Yeah." Gaz walked over and knelt down next to my games. "I'm good."

I shrugged. "I have a question, if you don't mind me asking." Devi said, holding up her hand. "Shoot." I said. "How old are you?" she asked. I gave the artist a weird look. "Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in March." Devi's eyes widened in surprise. "You're fourteen and you're reading stuff like _this_?" She said, holding up my JTHM Director's cut. "Hey, it's a dark comedy and perfectly fine for me to read!" I shot back. "And there are plenty of kids my age, a little older or even a little _younger_ who read it!" Devi seemed stunned at just how defensive I got while Nny raised an eyebrow.

Noodle Boy seemed to become bored with sitting on the couch and ran off to the kitchen screaming "BATS! BATS!"

... Yeah, I don't know.

Squee raised his hand slightly. "Um, what are those?" he asked, pointing at two dolls that were by the couch. I could tell by the look on his face that they scared him. They scared me, too. "Those, Squee, are two dolls that I am positive are posessed by some demons from Hell."

It's true! You should see those dolls! The boy one looks like he wants to kill you and the girl one (the more creepy one) has her eyes and mouth wide open, her hair is all crazy and she has the _creepiest_ smile. And her teeth are showing! What kind of doll has teeth that show?

But I don't think I should have told Squee that, because he screamed and crawled onto the couch, hugging Shmee close.

I thought Johnny was going to say something, but instead he picked up the girl doll and looked it straight in the eye.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Dib asked, narrowing one eye at the homicidal maniac. "Provoking the demon inside." Nny replied.

I smiled slightly.

"Why am I a raccoon?" Gaz asked from her position on the couch, having paused my game she'd decided to play.

"Huh?" I turned to see what Gaz meant and saw she'd chosen my game 'Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus' to play. "Oh, Sly is a raccon." I said. "The game said he was a thief." Gaz responded. "He is. He's just a raccoon, too. He's a raccoon thief." The spawn of Satan raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Suddenly, Nny threw the doll across the room before screaming, "IT BLINKED! THIS DOLL FROM HELL IS ALIVE! ALIVE, I TELL YOU! AND NOT VERY GOOD AT STARING GAMES! OH, THE RAGING HORROR!" I gave him a weird look. "Well, yeah. _I _could have told you that. I told you it was possessed."

Speaking of possessed, at that moment, Noodle Boy ran from the kitchen holding an egg beater above his head and yelled, "Fear my sceptor of moose! It will liquify your eyebrows!" before dissappearing down the hallway. We all stared after him. " I didn't even know we had an egg beater." I said. Not two seconds later did I hear a crashing sound. "If that was my other window, I am going to be thourougly pissed!" I yelled.

Nny seemed to regain his composure after the whole doll incident and chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Now, for my questions." I looked over and nodded. "First, where are we exactly?" Johnny asked, leaning back on the couch. "Well, we're at my step dad's house in Florida."

"Florida!" Dib said, amazed. "Yeah." I said. I guess it was a big difference to him then where he lived in the show, which I am positive is New York. I have a good fanfic friend who lives in New York.

"Okay." Nny said, bringing me back to attention, "Now you said we're cartoons and comics. (he made a face as he said this) So who's the person who created us? Because his mind must be just a little fucked up to think up someone like myself."

I frowned slightly. "That's not nice. "Who said I was nice?" Nny asked, smiling. "How true." Devi mummered, earning herself a dirty look from Johnny.

"Zim _is_ curious as to what hyooman is not as stupid as all the other pig-smellies as to think of someone as AMAZING and BRILLIANT as I!" Zim cried, pumping his fists into the air, almost knocking the game controller out of Gaz's hands, and recieving a swift kick to the head as a result.

"Well," I started, "what's funny is you're all made by the same person." Nny raised an eyebrow as Zim frowned, rubbing his head where he'd been kicked. "We share the same creator? Interesting." "Who is he?" Nny asked. "Jhonen Vasquez." I answered. "Although most call him the king. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because he's the king!" I yelled, causing him to fall backwards.

"Hmm." Nny said, putting a hand to his chin. It reminded me of my friend Penonymous' old avatar picture.

"That's weird." Dib said after a moment, referring to the fact they were all made by the same person. I shrugged. "How exactly did we get here." Nny asked, leaning forward slightly. "Well," I said, "I took this test on my knowledge of JTHM and I.Z. and- "What is 'I.Z'?" Zim interrupted. I _hate_ being interrupted! "It's an abbreviation of Invader Zim, like JTHM is an abbreviation of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac."

"I see." Zim said. He waved a hand at me. "You may proceed." "I didn't _ask _for your permisson." I said. Dib laughed as Zim gave me a dirty look. "How _dare_ you speak to Zim in such a way! I will one day be slave master to you all!" "Shut up." Gaz hissed. "Your voice is annoying." "That I agree with." Nny said. He turned to me. "Please continue." Thanks." I said. "Anyway, I took this test and I got a 100 on it. But it was on the computer, so the test asked for me to agree for them to deliver a prize to me. I figured they'd ask for an address, so I tried to decline."

"Good!" Devi interjected. "Who_ knows _what would have happened." Trying to resist the urge to throw a pillow at her, I said., "I _tried_ to decline. But it wouldn't let me. When I agreed, it didn't ask for anything, but it knew my name somehow. The next day, today actually, I got package during one of my classes. When I got home, I opened it to find something called a 'Reality Ripper', a device that can take characters from their world and put them in my world, or vice versa. I used it on the comic and the show, but at first I didn't think it worked. But it did, and that's why you're here." Johnny nodded, deep in thought.

"Anything else for right now?" I asked. Nny shook his head. "For now, I believe that is all the knowledge I require." "Well then," I said, standing up," I'll just leave you all to chat while I make a phone call." "To who?" Dib asked.

"My mom." I answered. "If you guys are spending the night, I need permission."

...

Weirdest. Conversation. Ever.

I had to go outside to call my mom because our house is basically a 'dead zone' and you can't get any reception. So I was finally able to reach my mom after the third lost call.

"What is it, Nav? I'm at work and I don't have a lot of time to talk." she said. I sighed. She was in a bad mood. Again. Lucky me. "Um, I was calling to say I have some friends over and-"

"You actually have some friends over? You, Nav the Unsociable!" I glared at my phone. "Yes, Mom. Oh my God, somebody take a picture." I said sarcastically. I am not anti-social, I just can't stand people.

"Sorry, it's just... you _never_ invite anyone over! We've begged you for years, but you never did." By 'we've' my mom meant her and Robby, but I think Robby would scare my friends away by accident. "I know, Mom, I know. But I have some friends over and was wondering if they could spend the night."

"Of course!" my mom yelled, causing me to hold the phone away from my ear. "Did you want me to bring anything for you and your friends? Pizza? Ice cream?" I started to get embarrassed. "I'm fine. Really. Besides, I don't think Nny is into that sort of thing." "Nny?" my mom asked, confused. "Short for Johnny." I answered. There was a pause at the other end of the line, and I feared my mom recognized the name from my book.

"I can't believe my pookie has someone over!"

"MOM!" I yelled. I _ hate _that nickname! "Quit calling me that, I'm not five anymore!" "Sorry, sorry." my mom apologized. "I promise not to call you that in front of your friends." I sighed in relief. But before I could thank her, guess who burst out the front door and took my cell phone? Happy Noodle Boy.

This wasn't going to end well...

"Obey me, mother ship! Your minions will _not_ eat my shoes! NACHOS!" "Give me that!" I yelled, trying to take my phone back. He tried to bite me! "My jelly bean!" he yelled. I struggled with him for the phone as he continued screaming random things into it.

I finally managed to step on his foot causing him to fall. "Are you still there?" I asked, panting into the phone. There was a pause and, for a moment, I thought Mom had hung up. "Who was that?" my mom finally asked. "Uh... no one. That was no one." "Okay..." my mom said slowly. "Well, have you called Robby yet?" "No." I mumered. "Well you should." my mom said. I let out a dry laugh. "Mom, the last time Jordan called Robby he yelled at her when he got home after hanging up on her, and took away _my_ phone because it was the one she used. You call and tell him." I heard the crackling of static that meant my mom was sighing. "Yeah, maybe that's a better idea."

"Hmm."

"I'll talk to him. " Mom said. I nodded, then, after remembering my mom couldn't see me, mumbled 'kay'. Hanging up, I sighed. "Noodle Boy, get up. It didn't hurt that much." "My spoon! It's bent! Gasp! NO NIPPLES!" I shook my head and walked back inside, leaving him there.

"And?" Devi asked. She was now standing next to the wall opposite of Nny. "You guys can stay." I said, walking over and sitting next to Dib on the couch. "Good, because I'm not sure where we'd go if the answer was 'no'." Johnny said, making a face as he realized he'd rhymed. I nodded and, as I watched Gaz kill another security guard in my game, something suddenly occured to me.

"Sleeping arrangements." "I'm not going to be a part of this conversation, seeing as I don't sleep. Nny said. "Although you already know this from my... comic." 'It must be weird for him to refer to himself as a comic book character.' I thought. "I'm not sleeping on the floor." Gaz growled. I didn't dare argue with her. "Zim is of a superior race and does not require this 'sleep' of which you speak." Zim yelled. "The mere thought of something like it makes me make... little... sicky noises." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Zim."

Squee looked up from his comic. "Most of the weight of your pillow is dust and... DUST MITES! SQUEE!" I recognized this from his comic and wondered if that was the part he was at right now. "That's disgusting." Dib mumered. "DUST!" GIR yelled, giggling. "Yeah, it is." I said in reference to Dib's comment. "But I guess one of you can have my bed." "Where will you sleep?" Devi asked. "I don't sleep." I answered. "Maybe once every few months, but other than that, I'm a creature of the night. I have insomnia."

Nny raised an eyebrow at me. "Then I suppose I'll have some other company than green, short and stupid over there." he said, gesturing towards Zim. "HEY!" the alien cried. "Wait," Dib said, holding up his hand, "so you'll go months without any sleep? At all?" "My rest comes in the form of consistent blinking." I replied, folding my hands. Some people with insomnia only sleep for an hour or so, but my case is severe. "So," I continued, "Nny, Zim and I don't sleep so that leaves 6 people who still need a place to sleep, but that's if you count GIR and Noodle Boy, who, I guess, can sleep on the floor."

"YAY!" GIR cried, trying to hug the carpet. "As I was saying, someone can sleep in my bed, one person on each couch, I can get a pillow for GIR and a sleeping bag for the last person." "Well," Gaz said," since you don't have a TV in your room for games and your bed spread is hideously bright, I'll sleep on this couch." "Kay," I said," that takes care of Gaz. So Squee, what about you?" "Um... here, I guess. Cause your window's broken and I don't want the Boogeyman to get me." I nodded. "And Dib gets to sleep in my bed because I _refuse_ to let him sleep on the floor." Dib smiled, satisfied with that decision.

"I think the Dib-worm _should_ get the floor." Zim said smugly. This was met with a pillow to the face from me. "FILTHY HUMAN!" he yelled, trying to throw it back at me but it only made half the distance. "Huh, the pillow was much heavier than I thought. There must be a lot of dust mites in it." This resulted in Squee screaming, which Zim snickered at. Then another pillow was thrown at Zim. Glaring around, he picked it up. "Who threw this?" "I did." Nny said coldly, giving Zim a death glare. "Oh..." Zim said. He held up the pillow as if defending himself. "HIS GAZE BURNS!" The homicidal maniac snickered.

"Which means Happy Noodle Boy gets the floor and Devi gets the sleeping bag." I said. "So, if you don't sleep... what do you do?" Dib asked. "Uh, read, write, type. I have a lot of stories I'm working on right now, and I also enjoy talking to my fanfic friends." "Fanfic?" Devi asked. "Fanfiction. I mostly read Invader Zim, JTHM and Jhonen Vasquez fics, the last being a combination of the first two." I answered. "Oh." Devi said, not completely interested. "My pen name is Invader Nav." I added. Turning to Nny, I couldn't resist what I said next. "A lot of my fanfic friends want to glomp you." From the look on his face, I could tell he didn't know what that meant." It means insanely hug and kiss you." _That_ got a reaction!

"WHAT? Hug and kiss me? FOOK! What's wrong with them?" he cried.

I smiled."We're all insane!" Johnny visibly shuddered before raising an eyebrow at me.

"How many people on this site want to ...'glomp' me?" I shrugged."Um, probably 75% of the girls who read Jhonen Vasquez fics. I can name a few! Micah the Homicidal Maniac, Penonymous, Mia the Blind, Invader Gilly, Invader Min, Invader Zez-"

"Do they all lie and put Zim's wonderful title in front of their name?" Zim asked angrily. "No, and quit interrupting me!" I answered.

"So... how many people is this 75% from?" Nny asked cautiously. "I dunno, a million?" "A MILLION?" Nny screamed, eyes widening in horror, mouth falling open in shock.

"Yeah, we're called fangirls."

"And they exist in THIS world?"

"Yeah."

"SHIT! I'm surrounded by millions of fangirls who want to glomp me!" Johnny yelled, pulling his hair.

"Yup! Everybody has fangirls or fanboys. I think GIR has the most, but there's some rare GIR haters. I'm friends with two, Min and Joy. well, I think Min's a GIR hater. Not 100% sure." "Aww, I hates nobody!" GIR squealed. "Does the Dib-filth have these 'fangirls'?" Zim asked. "_I'm_ one of them." I said. "I'm just going to try and not glomp him again for fear of creeping him out." "Hmm, these fangirls sound dangerous." Zim thought out loud. "Perhaps I can use them to take over Earth! MWHAHAHAHAH!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your fangirls will have to fight Dib's fangirls. In fact, that's what the Invader Zim fan base is basically split into: Zim fans who want Zim to win and Dib fans who want Dib to win." "And you're my fangirl?" Dib asked. "Yes." I said happily. "Neat!" Dib said, smiling. "Yeah, but _everyone_ has fans, actually, in both I.Z. and JTHM. I even met a Mmy fan once."

Nny's head snapped to attention. "Mmy? You mean Jimmy?"

"Yes."

"I KILLED THAT FUCK!"

"Doesn't matter, he has at least one fan." I said. "And while on that topic, three of my friends of fanfiction have written, or are writing, a story where Mmy is resurrected." "Mother fucker!" Johnny yelled. "And those friends want to glomp you!" "DAMMIT!"

I laughed, surprised at how horrified Nny was at the thought of having fangirls. "Well," I said, finally managing to catch my breath, "I'll try and look up information pertaining to the Reality Ripper or cases where something like this happend. Maybe try and find that test again." "You'd better." Nny said, "I don't want to be trapped in a world full of screaming, me crazed fangirls." "Me as in relating to the word 'myself'' or Mmy as in Jimmy."

"Me as in myself."

"Oh, okay."

"Besides," Nny said, "you said you've met only one Mmy fan, thank God." "Well, there's the unholy creation of Nny/Mmy." I added as an afterthought, not realizing what I'd just done. "What's Nny/Mmy?"

Uh...

"Crap!" I whispered. "Um, I'd really rather not tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to die." I answered. "Well it can't be worse than glomping." Nny hissed 'glomping' with great distaste. "Okay," I said, "but don't shoot the messenger." I took a deep breath. "Well, people think that... that..."

"That?" Nny said, waiting for me to continue. "That you and Mmy... would... make a, uh..."

"Make a what?" Nny asked impatiently. "Um, make a good... couple."

Well, when I said that, I might as well have said 'wacky'.

"THEY FUCKING _WHAT_?" he screamed. His pupils did the thing where they look like triangles, something that Jhonen's characters do when they get mad. "Don't get mad at me! I don't even remotely like that pairing! It makes me sick!" I yelled. "I can't even _tolerate_ that ungrateful stalker of an ass-tick, yet people think I... " Johnny shuddered. "I fucking bashed his head in with a _mallet_!"

"And ripped his chest open with steel hooks." I added. "How pleasant." Devi mumered. Zim snickered slightly. "Ha ha! People think you love another male stink beast!" he said, pointing at a still freaking out Nny. Glaring at Zim, I told Dib to cover his ears. "Why?" he asked hesitantly. "Just trust me." Frowning slightly, he did as I instructed.

I turned to Zim, and angry look in my purple eyes. "ZaDr. My least favorite I.Z. pairing. Zim and Dib romance."

Zim's smug smile fell and he lost some of the color in his green cheeks. He pointed a gloved finger at Dib as if to ask 'This Dib?' I nodded.

I learned two things in that moment. One, Zim can scream extremely loud. And two, that Irken may be short, but he can run pretty damn fast.

"Well that was interesting." I said, leaning against the arm rest of the couch. "So some people think Zim likes Dib?" Gaz asked, pausing her game. "And vice versa." I said coldly. She laughed darkly. "Why'd Zim scream?" Dib asked, removing his hands. "Oh, nothing!" I said innocently, humming 'A Gorey Demise'.

"People think you love Zim." Gaz said with a cruel grin. "EWWWWWWW!" Dib cried. "Why would they even _think_ that? That's just sick!" He started making gagging sounds. "Why did you tell him that?" I asked Gaz angrily. "It's funny." she replied. "Oh yeah, well then this ought to be hilarious. There's also ZaGr. Zim and Gaz romance."

Gaz's eyes shot wide open. "Say what?" "I'm pretty sure it's the most popular pairing. I, myself, hate any and all I.Z. pairings with an indescribable passion. Romance is nonexistent in the show and isn't suppose to be potrayed in the show. Jhonen said so himself!" I sighed. "That's why fanfic people sometimes get mad at me, because I don't believe in _any_ pairings. I'm entitled to my own goddamn opinion! Romance is doomed to failure in all Jhonen's creations. Like Nny pulling knives out on Devi right as they were supposed to kiss. Or Wobbly Headed Bob from the Meanwhile with the weird cat girl thing. She ended up aging 32 years in two minutes and then running away from him."

"Yeah, _Nny, _you pulled knives out on me!" Devi yelled. Johnny sighed. "For the last time, that was Mr. Fuck's idea. And apparently, this Jhonen guy's too." (I decided that now would not be a good time to tell them I kind of liked Nny/Devi)

Just then, Zim walked back in, looking even more green than usual. "You stay away from my sister, space boy!" Dib yelled at him. The alien raised an antennae in confusion. "Eh? What are you-" Before Zim could finish, Gaz walked over to him, punched him in the squeedily spooch, kicked him in the shin and ,as he doubled over in pain, hissed, "Don't _ever_ try dating me!"

Dib, Nny and I were laughing at Zim's pain. "She's very violent, isn't she?" Devi asked.

"You have no idea." Dib said.

**THANK GOD, I FINALLY GOT THIS INSANELY LONG CHAPPY DONE! *does a celebration dance* I mean no dissrespect to any pairing fans out there, but I just don't get them. Hopefully this chappy was long enough and funny enough to curb any homicidal desires any of you wish to inflict upon me. I've also been busy on DeviantArt, under the name InvaderNAV if anyone is interested. **

**It is done!**

**Next chappy: The things I am**


	5. The Things I Am

**HELLO! I made a promise to myself not to have such a long wait in between updates, and I intend to stick to that promise. Also, I've been watching Dead Space playthroughs, and it's just fricken funny. Ah, good times... Good times? What am I talking about? I just started watching those this past week. GAH! MY KNOWLEDGE! IT HURTS MY BRAIN! *pant pant* Uh... ENJOY! A warning, this chappy is kind of sad. Oh, and another thing. Penonymous gets all credit for the 'Chihuahua' speech that Nny made in the last chappy. I had meant to put that in the author's note last chappy. Guess I forgot. But hopefully she'll be happy with me for clarrifying that. Now, Pen, would you STOP POKING ME IN THE FOREHEAD VIA PM?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Invader Zim or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, the amazing, awesome, and bagel loving Jhonen Vasquez does. BOW TO THE KING!**

**Chapter 5- The Things I am**

Not too much happened after that. My sister came home before Robby, something that surprised me.

"Hey." Jordan said, shutting the door, which was too big for the doorway. Everyone looked up, unsure of what to expect. Jordan didn't know what the characters looked like, but surely she would notice how animated they all looked.

"Hey Jordan." I said, putting the notebook I'd been writing in down. "I have some friends over." My sister stopped dead in her tracks. "You actually have someone over?" I glared at her. "Shut up!" She laughed but stopped short when she saw everyone. "How many people are over?"

"Eight." I answered immediately. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Glad I'm not gonna be here tonight." Half of the time my sister was at a friend's house. She hated being around Robby. I did too, but I couldn't leave. Jordan could because she was an adult. I watched, bored, as she went to get her stuff ready. She must have been at a friend's house, because she doesn't have a job. So why not just bring her stuff with her in the first place?

I sighed, taking a sip from my pepsi. It was sickeningly sweet, which I disliked greatly. Gaz was already on the third level in my game, something that had taken me four days to accomplish. Johnny got up for something and, as he walked away, he passed right by Jordanin the hall, who stared after him. I'm pretty sure everyone was waiting for her to shout, "He's a comic book character!", but instead she asked "Nav, can I talk to you?"

I was thourougly surprised. "Uh, okay?" Getting up, I tried my best not to block Gaz's vision. Stepping outside, I closed the door behind me (well, tried to) and turned to her. I'm still not sure where Noodle Boy went.

"What?" I asked, still holding my pepsi can. "How old was he?" Jordan asked. "Who, Johnny? Probably around your age, maybe a year or two older. Why?" Jordan frowned. "Is he their dad or something?" I knew Nny wouldn't like it if I said yes, but I saw no other option that made sense. "Uh, yeah."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" I asked, taking a sip of my pepsi.

"I think he's cute."

I started to choke.

"Are you okay?" my sister asked. "I'm fine." I coughed. I shook my head, staring at her with wide eyes. "You think Nny's cute?" "I thought his name was Johnny." she said. "It is. But he goes by 'Nny' for short." I blinked. "I didn't think he was your type." She shrugged. "So." "Uh... he has a girlfriend." Now Nny was _really_ gonna hate me. "Who?" Jordan asked, not buying it. "Devi, the woman inside." Now Devi was gonna hate me!

My sister's face fell, but this was all too awkward for me, so I just went back inside. "What she say?" Dib asked. For a moment, I didn't say anything, but just sat down next to him. Finally I muttered "She likes Nny." Nny just about had a seizure when he heard that.

Poor Nny...

...

To my surprise, my mom got home at the same time Robby did. Usually she gets home an hour and a half after him. I should have known she'd come home early enough to meet everyone before I locked myself in my room.

My mom walked in, with Robby behind her. My mom got into a car accident some years ago, before I was born, and because of it she has to wear a brace on her leg. She can't run, or walk fast, or jump. I wish I could go back in time and stop it, but I can't. I say this because Nny's gaze went to her leg.

"Hi Nav. Are these your friends?" My mom smiled at everyone, oblivious as to what they really were. "Yes." I pointed to everyone as I introduced them. "This is Dib. That's Zim. Over there is-"

"How come the big-headed Dib-worm was introduced before the amazing Zim?" Zim asked angrily. Before everone had got home, I'd made him put on his disguise. Not that it made a difference. "My head's not big!" Dib yelled. "SILENCE!" Zim cried. "Ignore him." I said. "Anyway, that's Gaz, and over there is Johnny, Devi and Todd." I'd decided to call Squee by his real name. "It's nice to meet you." my mom said. Upon looking at Zim more closely, her brow furrowed. "Why is your skin green?" "It's a skin condition!" Zim cried.

GIR had fallen asleep, making him appear to be a doll. Saved me the task of introducing him. "Nice to meet you, too." Johnny said, standing up and nodding. "Are you their father?" Mom asked.

"No."

"Yes."

Nny gave me a dirty look. I smiled innocently.

Then Robby stepped in. "Why didn't you give us a days notice?" he growled. I frowned. The way Robby would talk to me and look at me- his tone- how he _always_ glared at me, made me feel like a pitiful piece of dirt. "It was kind of last minute." I mumbled. "That doens't matter. You're _suppose_ to let us know ahead of time, not just bring your friends home without telling us." he hissed. "Yes." I said quietly.

"Yes _what_?"

"Sir."

My mom shook her head angrily. "Why can't you just be happy?" Robby turned on her. "She didn't tell us a damn thing and you expect me to be okay with that?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nny reach for his knife. I gave him a warning glance.

"I swear," my mom began, "this has to be the single most unhappy household ever." Robby angrily walked outside, slamming the door as he did. My mom shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, go out in the garage and get drunk like you do every night. That's what you're best at." I looked down. I heard this nearly every night. "I'm sorry you all have to be around him when he's in this kind of mood." my mom told everyone.

"It's okay." Devi said. My mom sighed and nodded. "Perhaps you should all just go to Nav's room." I nodded and stood up, gesturing for everyone to follow. Devi decided to stay in the living room with Gaz, so everyone else came instead. When I closed my bedroom door, Nny exploded.

"You let him talk to you like that?" he yelled. I shrugged. "I'm used to it." I said, sitting down at my desk. "You're _use_ to it!" Johnny said unbelievebly. "It's the same thing everyday. Robby says something to me, Mom gets mad, Robby goes to the garage and drinks until he passes out and mom wonders why the hell he wanted us back here."

For a moment, no one said anything.

"You do realize I want to kill him, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Nny, I know."

I saw Dib giving me a sympathetic look, and I cursed myself for the warmth I felt in my cheeks. Why do I blush so easily? Then again, it is Dib.

Nny was still a little upset, but resolved to talking to Squee and Dib, as Zim told GIR he would rule this Earth too.

The first thing I did was to go to Zim fanfiction and check my inbox. After seeing it was empty (much to my dissappointment and shock) I went to see if any of the stories I was currently reading were updated. They weren't. I was pretty bored now. So, with nothing else to do, I went to the site I visited the second most. YouTube. I know, I know. I shoud have probably tried to learn more about the Reality Ripper and other situations similar to my own. But I like YouTube! And my friend, Penonymous, has a video out that I absolutely fell in love with. It was her first video, and she clearly has great potential, in both her story telling and her video making.

I typed in the title 'Squee ain't never had a friend like Nny' and clicked it. Who knew Disney nad JTHM could mix so well? Well, when Nny heard the music start, he raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you watcing?"

"Nothing." I said in a sing-song voice. Johnny frowned at me before walking over. "What are you watching that has that song?"

Crap!

"Uh." I tried my best to cover the monitor, but Nny just pulled my stool back. It took about two seconds to realize what the video was.

"WHAT UNHOLY CREATION IS THIS?" he screamed, pointing a trembling finger at the screen. "A YouTube video of you with the Genie song." I answered. I could see him grinding his teeth. "Someone put a freaking _Disney_ song to my name?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have Disney in your world?

"Yes!"

"I didn't know that." I said. Johnny didn't say anything but simply glared at the screen. "A Disney song! Really?"

"Aw, I think it's cute!" I said happily. "You ain't never had a friend like me!"

"Don't you dare start singing that song!"

I giggled before turning the volume down.

...

My mom had done what I'd hoped and left me and everyone else alone. By now, it was 1:00 and Squee, Gaz, GIR and Devi were asleep. Devi took my sister's bed after she left. Nny was in the living room with Zim watching a movie. Noodle Boy had come back but, because he wouldn't go to sleep, Nny had to knock him out. Dib was awake, sitting on my bed, watching what I did on the computer.

I'd looked up the words 'Reality Ripper' and I'd checked all 152,368,274 links Google had for it. Nothing was helpful; nothing on my prize. So, after that epic fail, I decided to search 'characters coming to life'. That brought up even more things, like movies and books and such. There were a few links that looked promissing. Accounts of people who claimed to have the characters from things they've read or watched come to life. But these were either proven to be hoaxes or the people had been dubbed legally insane and taken to psychotic wards or forced to talk to a psychiatrist four times a week.

"Great, as if people don't think I'm insane enough, lets add psychology to the mix." I mumbled. Glancing over to ask Dib his opinion of this, I saw he was on the verge of passing out, with his eyes half closed.

"You okay?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. "Huh, oh, yeah." Dib said, shaking his head and smiling weakly at me. "You should rest." I said. Dib didn't have insomnia like me, so he was probably exhausted, where as I was full of energy.

"No, really, I'm fine." he said "I want to help you find information about this." I smiled at him. He was so sweet. "I haven't really found anything helpful, so I'll probably put off doing more research until tomorrow. I'm probably just going to mess around on fanfiction now, so you can sleep."

Dib gave me a sad, yet tired look. "Are you sure?" I smiled again. "Positive. Now sleep." Dib gave me a thankful smile. "Thanks." he stiffled a yawn as he stretched before placing his head on the pillows and pulling the sheets up to his chin. He was asleep in seconds.

I got up and gently removed his glasses and placed them on the green table next to my bed, where I usually put my own glasses. Sitting back down, I couldn't tear my gaze from him. He looked so peacful, so content and calm. It looked unreal, how gorgeous he was right at the moment. So angelic...

I stood up again and walked over to stand next to him. I gently brushed a strand of hair out of his perfect face. Then I did something that absolutely shocked me. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

I felt myself blush deeply after doing so. I made my over to my desk and sat back down. I couldn't help but feel a smile break out across my face. Was it wrong to be in love with a cartoon character? Turning back to my computer, I put in 'Zim fanfiction' into the search engine. It was so strange, how much I was like Dib. But...

There's something else you should know about me. I'm like all the characters from Invader Zim and JTHM. I can prove it.

For Zim, we both are constantly trying to impress those important to us. He tries to impress his Tallest, while I try to impress my mom and step dad. I get good grades. I don't cause trouble. I do what I'm asked. But they only look at the bad things."You missed a spot on this dishes, redo them all." Or "You messed up on your chores, you lose the computer for a month." And "You forgot to do the laundry, now you have to do ours." Well, it's actually my step dad who says stuff like that. My mom defends me. She's not scared of Robby... like I am.

With GIR, it's sort of opposite. While he has his rare moments of obedience, I have my equally infrequent moments of disobedience. I have my moments of being purely carefree like him as well. Both of us simply want to please, but find it increasingly difficult.

With Gaz, we both enjoy our solitude. We'd rather be left alone and stay undisturbed. I, too, find most people unbearably annoying. Both of us are distant from the world. As Nny once said, "I may believe in nothing, but it is my nothing."

The things I have in common with Dib stretches on forever. We both are desperate for people to listen to us, to believe what we tell them, to hear our words. And too often we find ourselves ignored or rideculed. We are constantly being laughed at by peers and put down by family. We are looked down upon for what we believe, and question why we even bother trying. But both of us have a strong will and _refuse_ to back down or give up just because the odds are against us.

Moving on to the JTHM characters, I'll begin with Squee.

Poor Todd, so scared. He's scared of things all children his age are scared of, and then some. I'm scared of how uncertain I am of everything, how small and seemingly insignificant in such a vast universe. And now that universe is even more confusing and mind boggling now that I've discovered characters worlds _truly_ exist. So terrifying, so impossible to grasp.

With Devi, we both worry of just how much worse things can get. Devi said so herself, things for her are steadily getting worse. Her date with Nny was proof of that. It's the same with me. The idea of any social life other than the one I've got is a joke. It seems things can't get any worse for my family and I. My brother kicked us out of his house, my step father depresses me. And then my cousin's murder... How can it get worse?

Nny and I are both shunned by everyone else. Both Nny and I find mankind to be sickeningly unpleasant. I, too, agree that, without fail, everytime I leave my house I risk more name calling and rudeness, that I've given up my every right to be treated with respect or left alone. Only it's worse for me. I can't even leave my room...

Noodle Boy... eh, we're both ignored. And both shout random things.

I really do try. But no one seems to care. The things they call me, the things I am.

A lost cause.

Hopeless

Worthless

No common sense.

Stupid.

Ugly.

A disaster.

A nightmare.

A mistake...

Their words hurt, more than anything Nny can torture someone with.

However...

At least with the characters, I have someone to relate to. A bit off all their personalities reflect in me. Maybe that's why I like them so much. All I know is if given the chance...

I'm leaving to go to their world, too.

Sighing, I decided to go see what Nny and Zim were doing. Carefully, so as not to awaken Dib, I gently closed my bedroom door. Walking down the hallway, I peeked my head around the corner. Nny was sitting on the far end of the couch Squee was sleeping on. He looked up and noticed me, then nodded and motioned to me that it was okay to come in. Nodding back, I noticed Zim was leaning against Gaz's couch, asleep and snoring.

"I thought he didn't need to sleep." I said, sitting cross-legged near the end of Sqee's couch. "Apparently, he does need to sleep occasionally." Johnny said, casting the sleeping Irken a side glance. "For a while, I thought he'd stay awake. But he must have passed out because the next thing I knew, he was snoring."

I nodded, watching the movie with Nny now. "What did you pick?"

"Something called 'Sweeney Todd'." Nny answered. I smiled. Nny fit the character of Sweeney. "Are you enjoying it?" I asked as Johnny Depp supposedly slit a man's throat in the movie. "It's good. I like the main character." Nny said with a smile. I laughed slightly. I'd never seen Sweeney Todd all the way through, so I decided to stick around till the end.

**Another chappy done! WOOT! You can all thank ImmolationPiggieOfDoom for finally giving me the last bit of encouragement I needed. I am happy to say that I will also be working on another story, so I'm finally breaking away from the 'only one story at a time' thing I do. My birthday is coming up, and I am going to try and convince my mom to buy me some Zim toys, Operation Doom and Fillerbunny. Also, thanks to ImmolationPiggieOfDoom, I now know of an Invader Zim convention going on in Atlanta Georgia in March. The voice actors of Dib, Zim, GIR and Gaz will be there. I MUST CONVINCE MY MOM TO LET ME GO FOR MY BIRTHDAY! I MUST OR I WILL EXPLODE! You'll have to hose me off the walls. Isn't that a pretty image.**

**Next chappy- An Insane Plan**


	6. An Insane Plan

**Well, I had the day off and had nothing else to do really, so I decided to type up the next chappy of A Rip in Reality. (obviously) This is the chappy you learn that we've decided to go see Jhonen Vasquez. Yes, I realize his home is in California, why we decide to go to New York is revealed later on. I'm glad I still have at least on reviewer left. The reason why I lost so many is my own fault. I waited too long to post chappy 4, and people thought I'd given up. I do apologize for that and take full responsibility for my actions. I'll try to post faster.**

**Disclaimer- I do no own Invader Zim or JTHM, Jhonen Vasquez does. TAKE THAT NICKELODEON!**

**Chapter 6- An Insane Plan**

It was around 5:30 that my mom and step dad woke up. Nny and I had been talking for most of the morning. I'm guessing that this meant I wasn't one of those goblin people and he actually enjoyed talking to me. At least to an extent.

My mom shuffled out of her room with half closed eyes and a bad case of bed-head. I always think when my mom first wakes up, she looks like a peacock. Of course when I tell her that, I risk getting whatever she's holding at the moment thrown at me. Good time to screw up- when she's reading a book. Bad time to screw up- when she's drinking coffee. It's a good thing I don't screw up a lot.

She yawned as she walked into the kitchen, reaching up and getting a coffee cup out of the top cabinet. She's shorter than me, so she usually asks me to do it. I'm only 5/4. "Another all-nighter?" she called to me as she poured herself some coffee. "Yeah", I called back. My mom looked into the living room and raised an eyebrow at Nny. "Did you keep him awake?" "No, Johnny doesn't sleep either." I said. Mom looked at me skeptically. "I don't." Nny said, rescuing me. "Sleep is detestable to me. I've much better things to do."

My mom nodded slightly and then looked at me. "Don't you say something like that?" I smiled. "Yeah, I say 'I detest sleep. I've better things to do.' It's from JTHM." My mom rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you do it. I need my rest, or I get grumpy." "Yeah, I know." I said, earning myself a rubber band to the back of the head. How convenient of it to be on the table next to her. "Ow!" I yelled, rubbing where the rubber band hit me, giving me mom the evil eye. She laughed as she began to walk from the room. I tried to snap it back, but I only managed to hit myself in the face with it.

"OW!"

Mom laughed even harder as she walked away, shaking her head. "I blame you for my clumsiness!" I called out. Nny raised an eyebrow at me. "That was interesting." I smiled. "It's a love/hate relationship. She loves me and I hate her." I laughed. "Not really. I love my mom. Robby is a whole 'nother matter."

"Yeah, I don't like him." Nny said darkly. I shrugged, glancing at GIR as he rolled over. "And believe it or not, this is a normal morning for Mom and I."

Johnny smiled slightly, though he tried to hide it. I made Nny smile! VICTORY!

...

It was a few more hours later around, 7:30, when I decided to get ready for school. I know what you're thinking, houw could I possibly leave some of the most insane (minus Dib) people alone in my house with no one to watch them? Well, my answer is simply this: I don't like missing school. I was just trusting that they wouldn't burn my house down. And I mean this literally.

Opening my bedroom door, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Half of Dib's body was hanging off the bed. 'He must have moved around a lot last night.' I thought, opening my dresser to get some clothes.

Leaving the room to go to the bathroom and change, my step dad caught me.

"Look, I don't appreciate you bringing your friends over without asking. So when you get home, YOU can make them leave."

I glared at him as he walked out the front door. Sighing angrily, I was about to go into the bathroom when I noticed Nny going outside."Nny what are you doing?"

"Nothing." he answered innocently, stopping to smile at me. I knew that smile."You can't kill him."

Johnny frowned but raised an eyebrow at me."Why?"

I rolled my eyes."Because I don't want to have to bury a body."

"You wouldn't have to, I can do it."

"Nny."

Nny gave me a dirty look before going back and plopping back down on the couch, causing Squee to momentarily become airborne. Nodding in approval, I went to change.

...

My outfit consisted a navy blue shirt with a bejeweled guitar on it and the words 'School of rock' next to it, surrounded by a maroon rose. I had a brown and navy blue, sleeveless jacket with a hood to go along with it. I wore gray skinny jeans and purple 'roley' shoes, as I called them. I had nicknamed them that because they have a curve at the bottom. That's why if I ever rock back and forth while wearing them, I usually fall into the person behind me.

Stepping out, I saw mostly everyone was awake and in the living room. Only Noodle Boy still slept. Of course, that was probably because Johnny had to hit him upside the head with my great grandfather's old walking stick. It was propped up against the grandfather clock next to the dining room. I didn't realize at the time it would play an even greater role in our adventure. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Hey guys." I said, holding my binder and notebooks at my side.

"HI!" GIR yelled, causing all those near him to flinch from his high-pitched voice.

"Good morning." Dib told me with a smile. I blushed. No one _ever_ tells me good morning.

"Where are you going?" Devi asked. "School." I answered. Devi slapped her hand to her forehead. "Of course. Sorry, I didn't think of that."

I laughed. "That's okay. No need to apologize." I shifted the weight from one foot to the other. "Uh... Nny, you're in charge."

Johnny grinned evily, causing most fo the characters to cringe away.

"But you can't kill anyone just because they're annoying you." He rolled his eyes.

"Or kill anyone, for that matter." I added.

"I make no promises." Nny said, taking out a knife to clean his finger nails.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said. I opened the front door when something else occur ed to me. "Use any means necessary to keep Noodle Boy in check."

I guess by saying his name it flipped a switch in his brain because he suddenly jumped up and grabbed the front of Zim's uniform.

"You will not steal my chicken recipe! Grrrr, MEOW!"

Zim freaked out and screamed. But apparently, Gaz had other things to do then to listen to the insane ramblings of a hyper active stick figure and threw my game controller at his head. It bounced off and hit Zim in the face.

I left my house laughing that morning.

...

By the time 6th period had rolled around, I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't any closer to figuring out how to return the characters to their worlds than when I'd been when I had received my prize. I'd tried to tell Jak about everything in Art today, but the teacher watched everyone like a hawk. And I couldn't tell him during lunch because we don't sit together. He sits at a table with all his guy friends while I sit with Hannah and all of her friends. But they switched tables, and now I sit alone...

Jak doesn't know this, and I won't tell him because I know he'd get upset. So I'm by myself at lunch...

Anyway, for 6th period I'm an aid for Discipline. I will file things or copy papers and deliver stuff. But most of the time their isn't anything for me to do. So I was left to think of possible solutions to my current dilemma. I ran a hand through my thick brown hair, a habit of mine. Sighing, I put my chin on my hands, elbows on the table I sat at every day. It's where I write most of my stories.

No answers came to me, and I was beginning to lose hope.

"You okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Dunbar asked. She's in charge of 6th grade discipline and was incredibly kind.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" You look like something's bothering you." she said. I sighed in defeat. I wasn't very good at lying. "Yeah, something is bothering me." I confessed. "You see, I have this... problem. But it's very unusual and I'm not sure how to fix it. Some lives are at stake." The last bit seemed to startle her, so I had to rephrase myself. "No, no one's going to die! It'll just make their lives more confusing." That seemed to settle Mrs. Dunbar down.

"Well, have you looked up anything on this problem?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find anything useful." She nodded. "I see. Well why don't you head on up to the library to go on the computer and see if you can find anything."

I was shocked. "But you need my help! I'm an aid, I'm suppose to do things." Mrs. Dunbar laughed. "It's okay, sweet heart. There's nothing to do here and it's pretty boring. If I need you to do anything, I'll just page Mr. Martin over the intercom. It's not big deal." Mr. Martin is the librarian.

"Are you sure? Because I've never left before." I said. I'd always stayed in the office, even when there's nothing to do.

"I'm positive, sweet heart. Now go on, I'll hold down the fort here."

I thanked her about ten times before making my way over to the library. Mr. Martin nodded at me as I walked in. I was his most frequent guest, after all. Exhilarated, I went over to the computers and logged in.

I was _determined_ to find something helpful!

...

Five minutes of school left and I still hadn't found anything useful. Why couldn't I fine anything? Was it that the Reality Ripper existed for the sole purpose of bringing characters to life, then disappearing off the face of the Earth? That would be just my luck. I finally realized there was no point in searching for an answer that didn't exist. I was ready to log off when something caught my eye.

It was one of those chat room sites where you go on and ask questions. Below the link, it said, "I think a way to get characters come-to-life back into their world is..."

Was this what I'd been searching for? It seemed too good to be true. But still...

Excitedly, I clicked on the link. I scrolled down the page until I found the person's answer.

"I think a way to get characters come-to-life back into their world is by speaking to the creator. Who else is better to get them back to their world than the one who created it?"

My eyes widened. They had their point. Their logic made sense. But the person who made JTHM and Invader Zim... he lives...-

_'RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!'_

The dismissal bell.

'Dammit!' I thought, logging off. Gathering my things, I went back to the Discipline office.

"Did you find anything helpful?" Mrs. Dunbar asked as I walked back in.

"Yes and no." I answered. "Yes because I know what I should do." I slumped in my chair. "And no," I whispered, "cause of what we'll have to do."

...

"Okay, explain this one more time to me." Jak said.

We were on our way home on the bus and I'd already explained what had happened twice to him. I sighed. "The prize was some type of ray gun that can bring characters to lilfe. I brought the characters from JTHM and Invader Zim to life, but then the Reality Ripper disappeared and I can only think of one way to get them back into their worlds." I told him my idea. For a moment, he just stared.

"Wow." he said at last. He smiled. "That's a cool story idea!"

I groaned. "It's not a story idea! It's real! This is really happening to me!" Jak rolled his eyes. "Get real. I know you have an imagination, but come on! I'm not crazy enough to believe that!"

I smacked him in the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I folded my arms angrily and glared out the window. But I guess what I had said did sound crazy. Not to mention my plan I had for getting the characters back into their worlds.

When the bus reached my stop, I jumped off and ran home. 'I hope they didn't destroy my house.'

Walking up my driveway, I was confused to see Nny standing outside, leaning against the frame of the door.

"What are you doing outside?" I asked, stopping in front of him. Nny lifted his head up to look at me. "I thought it wise to get out of the line of fire."

The color drained from my face. "What did they do?" Nny glanced at the door before looking back at me. "Words cannot describe it. And coming from me, that's saying something."

Expecting the worst, I opened the door with Johnny right behind me. "What did you do?" I cried.

My living room was _covered_ with silly string! I'd almost forgotten we had some left over from my step grandmother's birthday! CRAP!

I was answered with a chorus of, "He did it!" Surprisingly, no one said, "She did it." I marched into the room, only to step into a big glob of silly string.

Oh come on!

"Who stared it?" I asked, trying to keep my temper in check. Zim pointed to Dib, Dib pointed to GIR, GIR pointed to Squee, Squee pointed to Happy Noodle Boy, and Happy Noodle Boy pointed to Nny.

"I wasn't even in here for the most part of it!" Nny yelled at the stick figure. Gaz was sitting on the couch, completely untouched. Devi peeked out from behind the door to the laundry room. "Is it safe?" she asked. I rubbed my temples.

"Nny, didn't I tell you to watch them?"

"Yes." Johnny said. "But you also said I couldn't kill anyone. And how could I possibly keep them in line other than with torture?"

"There's other way." I said.

"True, but it's the most effective."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed. "Zim, GIR, Squee and Noodle Boy. You're helping me clean this." I said, walking past everyone and brushing past Devi, grabbing the broom and a few garbage bags from he laundry room. I shoved the broom into Zim's hands and handed Squee and Noodle Boy each a garbage bag.

"What's thsi for?" Zim asked, holding up the broom. "To sweep up this mess you made." I answered. "What?" he yelled. "Zim will _not_ help you clean! And how come the Dib-weasle doesn't have to do anything?" Dib stared at the alien.

"Did you just call me a weasle?"

"Silence your smelly, corn-filled mouth!" Zim yelled. He turned on me. "Well? Answer Zim!" Glaring, I took a step towards him and was now standing right over him. Although I'm only 5 feet and 4 inches tall, I still towered over Zim, who, in both his and my world, was a measly 3 feet. I know Irkens are naturally threatened by those taller than them. Not to mention they feel they must listen to those taller than them, too. So when I stepped forward, his antennae flattened fearfully against his skull and he appeared to shrink away from me.

"Because, " I said in a menacing voice, "I'm a Dib fan girl, and I don't want him to work. Secondly, you are under _my _roof, there for, you go by _my_ rules. So what I says _goes_. And third, " I took one more step closer. "Because I said so, that's why. Do I make myself clear, lizard?"

Zim's voice faltered as he tried to answer. "Y, yes ma'am." he stuttered, giving me a shaky salute before running over to the far side of the room. Smirking, I keeled down and picked up the glob of silly string I'd stepped in, ignoring the gawking glances I was receiving.

"So, " Nny said, raising an eyebrow at me, "did you come up with anything?"

I swallowed thickly, dreading this conversation already. "Yeah, I have a plan. It's an insane plan, but it's a plan." Everyone stopped to stare at me, waiting expectantly for me to continue.

"Well?" Devi asked, "What is it?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'They're gonna hate me.'

"Jhonen Vasquez." I said. "We need to talk to Jhonen Vasquez."

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST! But finally the story is getting interesting, so that's good. I'm so happy that this story has reached 80 reviews! Thank you, guys!**

**Next chappy- Ascent into Hell**


End file.
